La Chute d'un Ange
by Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami
Summary: Le camp de la lumière a perdu la guerre, et le Survivant doit maintenant se soumettre à son maître... SLASH HPLV pas pour les âmes sensibles !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Lemon, Dark

**Fiction rated :** M+ vous êtes prévenus

**Résumé :** Ils ont perdu la guerre et Harry, pour sauver ses amis accepte de...

**Attention :** **_PAS POUR LES ÂMES SENSIBLES, CECI TRAITE D'UN VIOL DETAILLE !VOUS ÊTES TOUS PREVENUS !

* * *

_**

**LA CHUTE D'UN ANGE**

_Chapitre I_

Les mangemorts et leur maître étaient dans Poudlard. Le combat faisait rage. Harry était aux prises avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Lucius Malfoy depuis deux heures environ. Mais un cri déchira les ténèbres. Harry se tourna vers la provenance de ce cri... Ginny Weasley venait de rendre l'âme après une lente agonie sous la torture de Grégory Goyle.

/ Ginny... non ! Pas toi ! NOOOOOOONNNN /

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN ! Hurlèrent Harry et les Weasley.

Les mangemorts étaient en supériorité numérique, les principaux leaders de la lumière étaient à terre, morts ou bien laissé pour tel.

-Potter ! Fit la voix de Voldemort.

Toutes les personnes de la lumière se rendirent. Harry était là, debout, les yeux hagards, fixant un point en face de lui et complètement immobile.

/ Nous avons perdu ! Pardon à vous tous... /

-Des larmes, Potter ! Et aucune action ! Tu ne peux pas sauver cette Weasley, mais tu peux sauver toutes les autres personnes, ici ! Fit-il en mettant une main aux fesses.

Harry sursauta et s'éloigna de Voldemort mais il se cogna contre Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy qui ricanaient. Il se sentait comme un agneau coincé entre deux loups. Les derniers survivants furent horrifiés en comprenant qu'Harry devait choisir entre se laisser violer pour les sauver ou se battre et les faire tuer. Harry commença à paniquer. On voyait qu'il était clairement hésitant.

Il sentit un main défaire le premier bouton de sa cape. Son poul s'accéléra et sa respiration se fit saccadée. Devant lui, Voldemort se tenait souriant ironiquement et excité par la peur que dégageait le Survivant. La cape glissa doucement des épaules d'Harry révélant une chemise blanche tâchée de sang et déchirée à certains endroits et un pantalon noir. Il entendit des respirations s'accélérer.

/ Oh Merlin ! Que faire ? Pourquoi toujours moi... /

Voldemort invoqua un siège. Tous regardèrent la scène avec pitié et désolation pour les uns et avec excitation pour les autres. Ils étaient tous les trois de profil au Lord pour que ce dernier puisse bien profiter de la vue. Severus était derrière Harry, collant son membre tendu et emprisonné par le tissu contre ses fesses fermes et rondes. Lucius était devant ses yeux et déboutonnait la chemise et se fut Severus qui dénuda ses épaules et qui déposa des traces de morsures. Harry était pétrifié, paralysé, apeuré... il tremblait.

D'une main, Lucius débarassa la chemise d'Harry et de l'autre, il ouvrit son pantalon après avoir ouvert les pans de sa robe. Il fit disparaître le tout d'une formule et fit de même pour Severus qui lui murmurait des choses obscènes et salaces. Harry osa baisser les yeux sur le membre érigé de Lucius. Il sentit de nouvelles larmes perler à ses yeux. Lucius alla vers Voldemort qui venait de faire apparaître un collier en cuir noir. Harry s'en vit revêti. La honte suprême. Seversu lécha derrière l'oreille droite faisant frémir Harry.

-Tu aimes, Potter ? Demanda Severus à voix basse.

Les mains de Severus encerclèrent les petits boutons de chair qui durcirent au contact de la peau. Les yeux d'Harry se refermèrent, il savait qu'ils allaient lui procurer du plaisir pour qu'il se dégoûte de lui-même. Sa décision était prise, il n'avait pas le choix.

-A quatre pattes, Potter ! Fit Lucius. Tu vas me sucer bien gentiment et si jamais tu me mords...

Lucius fit pression sur les épaules d'Harry qui se mit comme demandé. Ron détourna son regard tout en tenant Hermione gravement blessée dans ses bras. Du bout des doigts, Severus traça la colonne vertébrale d'Harry qui fit un dos creu, exposant ainsi sa croupe. Lucius sourit à Severus qui le lui rendit. Severus plaça la tête de son érection libérée de sa prison devant l'intimité dévoilée d'Harry. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et le pénétra violemment.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHH ! Hurla Harry en essayant de se soustraire à Severus.

Il avait l'inpression de se déchirer de l'intérieur tellement la douleur était intense.

-Oh putain qu'il est étroit ! Commenta Sev' dans un râle appréciateur.

Il débuta ses vas-et-vients sans attendre que sa victime n'ait plus mal.

-ARRÊTEZ... JE... JE... VOUS... EN SUP-SUPPLIE !

Lucius enfonça sa verge dans la bouche du brun qui ne pouvait plus parler. Mais ses larmes étaient bien présentes. Et puisque Harry ne bougeait pas, c'était Lucius qui bougeait. A chaque vas-et-vients, ce dernier touchait le fond de la gorge d'Harry qui voulait vomir. Severus sortait et revenait dans son intimité violée. Quand ils se libérèrent, ils échangèrent leurs places.

Harry ne sut pas à quel moment le plaisir vint accompagner la douleur, mais il était bien là. Un plaisir douloureux. Il rechercha lui-même plus de contact avec Lucius qui prit son membre en main en lui disant de bouger encore comme la pute qu'il était devenu. Le blond se répandit en lui suivit par Severus, émoustillé par les paroles de son meilleur ami, et même Harry juta au sol.

-Si tu veux les sauver tous, il va falloir faire mieux Harry, fit Voldemort sardonique.

Harry se releva et se dirigea vers Voldemort de façon très gracieuse et très sensuelle pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire mettre aussi violemment. Il s'appuya sur les accoudoirs et embrassa langoureusement le Lord Noir. Le corps de Voldemort était superbe. Un corps de vingt-trois ans. Harry ouvrit la cape avec ses doigts et caressa le membre viril du Lord lequel commença à gémir.

Harry s'assit face à Voldemort sur les accoudoirs, il prit appui dessus pour avoir plus de liberté. Leurs verges se touchèrent. Harry commença à mimer l'acte sexuel. D'un geste de la main, Voldemort fut nu. Voldemort s'aggripa aux hanches de son ennemi battu et entra en lui bestialement. Harry renfloua les larmes. Mais une chose l'étonna, ce fut le fait que Voldemort attende... attende que sa souffrance passe, d'autant plus que son intimité venait d'être sauvagement ouverte tout à l'heure. Voldemort fit signe à Lucius et Severus de venir.

-Courbe-toi ! Ordonna Voldemort.

Harry obéit et retrouva les deux virilités des deux hauts-généraux. Voldemort commença à le besogner. Harry prit les deux sexes dans ses mains et avala l'un des glands le faisant rouler sur le lèvres puis contre sa langue et le recracha pour prendre l'autre en bouche. Il entendait derrière lui les murmures des autres mangemorts qui espéraient passer après Lucius et Severus.

Voldemort prenait un grand plaisir à voir son ennemi ainsi soumis et de le voir sucer ses deux meilleurs mangemorts avec autant de dextérité. Le blond et le brun éjaculèrent sur le visage d'Harry par saccade, mais il y en eut aussi qui tacha le Lord. Voldemort le menait à l'orgasme, mais quand Harry sentit venir la secousse, Voldemort le bloqua. Harry tramblait de tous ses membres ne sachant que faire.

-Lèche leurs bêtises et nettoies-toi ! Ordonna-t-il.

Harry se redressa, haletant, il regarda les taches de sperme sur le torse du Seigneur Noir. Il commença à approcher son visage...

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux !

Harry sursauta et fit ce qui lui était demandé. Puis quand il eut fini, il passa sa main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux pour enlever le plus de liquide séminal possible, il était sur le point de secouer sa main pour que la liquide blanchâtre tombe à terre, mais le regard du Lord l'en dissuada. Alors, en tremblant, il avança sa main maculée et la lava à l'aide de sa langue tout en regarda le Lord dans les yeux.

-Mets-y du tien ! Le prévint-t-il sous les ricanements de Severus et Lucius.

Alors Harry se fit sensuel, de toute manière, il n'avait rien à gagner en s'opposant à Voldemort. Il se lécha les doigts un à un et recommença son manège autant de fois que nécessaire. Le Lord continuait de caresser son sexe bien dur... si dur que cela lui faisait mal, mais il ne l'autorisait pas à se libérer. Quand il eut fini sa tâche, il bougea contre Voldemort pour lui faire reprendre ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais il comprit que Voldemort attendait quelque chose d'autre de lui.

-Supplie-moi de continuer...

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, l'humiliation visible. Il ne voulait pas faire cela... il regarda les survivants de son camp qui ne regardaient pas la scène.

-Je... s'il vous plaît... je...

Voldemort le caressa plus fortement. Des larmes commencèrent à couler, et son sexe était toujours si douloureusement dur.

-Je vous en supplie... cria-t-il. Laissez-moi me libérer... prenez-moi !

Voldemort accéléra la cadence de ses entrées et sorties et fit de même sur la verge du jeune homme. Sans qu'il ne retienne ses mots, Harry lui demanda d'y aller plus fort. Enfin, Voldemort explosa en lui et Harry entre eux. Il dut à nouveau lécher la semence... sa semence. Harry fut repoussé à terre, couché contre le sol en pleurant comme l'enfant perdu qu'il était. Il réalisait ce qui venait de se passer. Voldemort se releva devant lui.

-Aussi longtemps que tu resteras avec moi... ils seront épargnés ! Mais si jamais ils tentent de te faire sortir, ou de sortir eux-même, ils paieront de leurs vies et tu paieras en nature !

-De toute manière, je n'ai pas le choix, chuchota ce dernier.

Voldemort claqua des doigts, Lucius et Severus prirent le corps du Survivant et l'emmenèrent.  


* * *

**Alors ? J'y mets un suite ou pas ? **

**Big kiss**

**Ariane**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Lemon, Dark

**Fiction rated :** M+ vous êtes prévenus

**Résumé :** Ils ont perdu la guerre et Harry, pour sauver ses amis accepte de...

**Attention : RELATION SEXUELLE ENTRE HOMMES ! NON-CONSENSUAL RELATION ! MALE-PREGNANTE Alors homophobes, cassez-vous !**

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui lisent et qui m'écrivent des reviews ! Ca me fait très plaisir !  
BONNE LECTURE_

**

* * *

**

**LA CHUTE D'UN ANGE**

_Chapitre 2

* * *

_

-Mettez-le dans une cellule ! Ordonna Voldemort. Sans le toucher, il est à moi ! Une fois que les prisonniers seront arrivés, je veux que vous soigniez la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Lucius, suis-moi !

Lucius suivit Voldemort comme ordonné.

-Je veux que tu brides les pouvoirs de Potter !

-Bien Monseigneur...

-Et je veux également que la potion _pregnante_ soit versée dans tous ses repas, dans toutes ses boissons ! Et je le répète, personne ne doit le toucher, même toi ! Répéta-t-il avec une voix menaçante. Et donne-lui la première dose !

Lucius s'inclina il se demandait pour quelle raison le Lord souhaitait que la potion de fertilité masculine soit versée dans la nourriture d'Harry, enfin, il savait mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Potter. Il prit la petite fiole que lui tendait son Lord. Il alla dans la cellule qui avait été attribuée au perdant. Il vit que Nott et Avery étaient en train de s'amuser avec lui. Harry ne disait rien, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Il était révulsé d'horreur.

-Nott, Avery ! Les interpela Lucius.

-Ah non, tu as déjà eu ta part ! Fit Nott.

Impassible, Lucius sortit sa baguette magique.

-Vous n'y toucherez pas, ni moi, ordre du Seigneur ! Alors sortez avant que je vous jette un sort !

A contrecoeur, les deux mangemorts obéirent à leur supérieur. Harry était toujours nu. Lucius eut un sourire cruel.

-Dommage que je ne puisse pas jouer avec toi, Potter ! Me repaître de ton corps était réellement jouissif !

Dans les émeraudes brillaient une lueur de révolte et de colère. Lucius avançait vers Harry qui reculait, mais il fut bientôt acculé contre le mur. Il tremblait contre le mangemort blond. Lucius faisait bien une tête et demie de plus que lui. Il prit la mâchoire du brun entre son pouce et ses autres doigts.

-Que faites-vous, murmura Harry en articulant comme il le put. Je croyais que vous ne deviez plus me toucher !

Lucius le regarda fixement dans les yeux.

-Ma parole n'engage que ceux qui y croient ! Chuchota Lucius.

-S'il vous plaît... supplia Harry.

Il ne voulait pas revivre encore ce qu'il s'était passé sur le champ de bataille. Certes, cela avait été plaisant, le temps que cela durait, mais maintenant il se dégoûtait pour ses réactions et se considérait comme un être sale et impur. Lucius captura ses mains afin que ce dernier ne puisse plus bouger.

-Je vous en prie, non ! Murmurait désespérément Harry.

Puis le blond fixa les mains du prisonnier au mur, pinça son nez avec sa main gauche, déboucha la fiole, força la mâchoire à rester ouverte et l'obligea à boire la potion qui n'avait pas de goût. Pour pouvoir respirer, Harry n'avait d'autre choix que d'avaler la potion ce qu'il fit. Il était vraiment effrayé par ce qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Il savait que ce n'était pas pour le tuer, le Lord ne l'aurait pas permis si cela n'avait pas été de sa propre main. Alors cette potion ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Lucius relâcha toute la pression et se détacha du joli petit corps.

-T'es vraiment formé comme un catin, Potter ! Soupira Lucius.

Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que disait Lucius. Il était plutôt occupé à faire passer le liquide qui avait manqué de l'étouffer. Il se releva, légèrement étourdi. Pas très content d'être ainsi ignoré, Lucius poussa le jeune homme qui tomba rudement à terre. Harry leva ses yeux vers son agresseur.

-Je n'ai pas fini Potter ! L'informa Lucius.

Ce dernier pointa sa baguette magique sur lui alors que le brun ferma ses yeux. Il espérait tant que Lucius soit là pour le tuer. Pour abréger ses souffrances. Mais il n'en fit rien.

-_Podere Minimus !_

Le sortilège le toucha de plein fouet. C'était comme si on laissait un poisson hors de l'eau, son élément. Harry cherchait de l'air, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il pensait sincèrement qu'il allait mourir. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants et ses cris ressemblaient plus à des couinements de chien battu qu'autre chose. Puis après cinq minutes, Harry commença à retrouver un semblant de respiration.

-Que... m'avez-vous... fait ! Questionna-t-il haletant.

-J'ai rempli ma mission, Potter !Te priver de tes pouvoirs les plus puissants. Même le _Wingardium Leviosa_ ne pourrait pas être effectué !

Harry crut qu'il allait défaillir. Il savait que c'était sa magie qui le soignait aussi rapidement, ses pouvoirs il en aurait bien besoin pour se battre de nouveau contre Voldemort ! Des larmes commencèrent à faire leur apparition aux coins de ses yeux.

-Rendez-les moi ! Fit-il d'une voix hâchée. S'il vous plaît !

C'était comme si on lui retiré une partie de son âme, de son histoire.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Ils sont à moi, rendez-les moi !

-Tu es pathétique, Potter ! Et puis, avec ton nouveau statut, je doute sincèrement que tuaies besoin de tes pouvoirs !

-Nouveau statut ? Hocqueta-t-il.

-Parfaitement ! Tu feras une merveilleuse catin pour notre maître, et une excellente mère porteuse ! Annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

-Mère porteuse ? Vous êtes complètement malade ! Cria faiblement Harry.

Seul un sourire lui répondit. Lucius s'en alla alors qu'Harry le suppliait d'attendre et de lui expliquer. Harry se recroquevilla sur le sol en pleurant. Il comprit enfin à quoi avait servi la potion. Il mit son doigt dans le fond de sa gorge pour se faire vomir, avec un peu de chance, il recracherait assez de potion pour que celle-ci ne puisse pas fonctionner. Lucius avait rejoint Voldemort.

-Mission accomplie Monseigneur !

Voldemort se retourna vers Lucius le visage satisfait. Le lendemain matin, il retrouva Harry le visage couvert de larmes séchées. Il avait l'air d'un ange déchu. Il détacha l'attache de sa cape et le recouvrit. A la suite de cela, il le prit dans ses bras pour le mener dans un endroit plus propre, plus beau, à la hauteur de sa beauté. Harry ouvrit les yeux en sentant le Lord le soulever.

-Dumbledore est mort de ses blessures !

Harry eut un gémissement de désespoir. Si Dumbledore était mort, il ne pouvait plus rien espérer. Le futur meilleur auquel il aspirait tant s'était envolé en même temps que ses espoirs.

-Ensuite, la Sang-de-Bourbe...

Harry le regarda vivement ayant vraiment très peur qu'il lui annonce sa mort aussi.

-... a été soignée, elle se repose, ainsi que son ami le roux ! J'ai tenu parole Harry, personne d'autre n'a été tué après... ta prestation ! Tu les a tous sauvés !

Harry renifla encore plus. Il ne pouvait pas supporté cette ironie.

-Que vas-tu faire de moi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Lucius ne t'a pas dit les projets que j'avais pour toi ? S'étonna Voldemort. Et bien tant pis, tu le découvriras en temps et en heures !

Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre de couleur bleue pastel. Voldemort déposa ou plutôt lâcha le corps du brun sur le grand lit à baldaquin. Harry sentait venir le Lord et il essaya immédiatement de se mettre hors de sa portée. Voldemort ne chercha même pas à le rattraper. Il se contentait de lui barrer la route pour que ce dernier ne s'enfuit pas. Harry serrait la cape contre son corps.

-Calme-toi ! Si tu ne veux pas aujourd'hui... alors soit !

-Je ne veux pas ni aujourd'hui ni plus tard ! Murmura Harry en tremblant toujours d'appréhension.

-Je comprends ! Fit simplement le Lord. Sache juste que viendra un jour où ma patience aura atteint ses limites. Là, présentement, je peux être tendre et gentil... cela t'étonne ! Fit-il d'une voix ironique en voyant Harry le regarder comme s'il était fou. Mais je peux également être impatient et rustre ! Tu as une semaine pour bien réfléchir à ton choix ! Tu peux être ma pute personnelle ou bien celle de tous !

Les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de nouveau de larmes.

-C'est ça que tu veux ! Un simple trou où te vider les couilles ! Cria désespérément Harry. Se faire le Survivant doit être jouissif pour toi, hein ? Tout comme pour Malfoy ! JE VOUS DETESTE TOUS ! hurla-t-il en s'effondrant au sol.

Voldemort partit en riant.

-Tu... m'appartiens maintenant, Harry Potter ! Chuchota-t-il au vent.

* * *

A suivre... 

Qui veut la suite ? Je pense que la romance est au rendez-vous ! Pas maintenant, évidemment ! lol !

Bisous à tous ! Vos reviews sont mes cadeaux ! Mdr !

Ariane

le 26 décembre 2005


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Lemon, Dark

**Fiction rated :** M+ vous êtes prévenus

**Résumé :** Ils ont perdu la guerre et Harry, pour sauver ses amis accepte de...

**Attention : RELATION SEXUELLE ENTRE HOMMES ! NON-CONSENSUAL RELATION ! MALE-PREGNANTE Alors homophobes, cassez-vous !**

_Merci à toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont faite super plaisir et j'espère que vous aimerez autant le chapitre 3. Bisous Ariane_**

* * *

**

**LA CHUTE D'UN ANGE**

_Chapitre 3

* * *

_

Après le départ de Voldemort, Harry ne s'était toujours pas relevé. Il avait tellement mal. Mais il était si heureux de savoir que sa petite Mione était hors de danger. C'est dire, Ron et Hermione étaient comme son frère et sa soeur. La famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Ses larmes continuaient de couler encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elles se târissent. Cette maudite phrase se répétait en boucle dans sa tête. **_Tu peux être ma pute personnelle ou celle de tous..._** A ces mots, il avait senti tous ses espoirs de ne pas être utilisé comme tel s'étaient évanouis. Lentement, il se releva et essuya ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas faire plaisir à Voldemort en pleurant. Non, c'était une chose qu'il ne voulait pas... lui faire plaisir. Il regarda autour de lui. La pièce était isolée de toute magie, il pouvait le sentir même sans la majorité de ses pouvoirs.

Il se dirigea vers la salle qu'il pensait être la salle de bains, et il ne se trompa pas. En effet, elle était magnifique... spacieuse et luxueuse. Un magnifique marbre blanc la composait. Il se sentait tellement mal. Il n'aimait pas être entouré de toute cette richesse qui n'était pas la sienne. Il n'avait jamais vécu avec ça et il n'en avait pas besoin. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé sur le champ de bataille. De comment tous s'étaient battus une dernière fois dans l'espoir de l'aider à libérer le monde sorcier de l'emprise de Voldemort. Mais il avait lamentablement échoué et pour finir il s'était fait prendre par deux généraux et Voldemort comme une vulgaire pute... ce qu'il allait devenir de toute manière, avec ou sans son accord, il le savait pertinemment, il ne se voilait pas la face. De nouvelles larmes de rage et de frustration coulèrent de nouveau tandis qu'il se préparait un bain chaud pour effacer toutes traces du passage de Voldemort la veille.

- Pourquoi toujours moi ? Murmurait-il inlassablement en se frottant toujours plus.

La fin de la semaine arriva trop rapidement à son goût. Il avait regardé sa chambre de fond en comble pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas une quelconque solution pour lui de s'enfuir, cependant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il était piégé et il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, à moins qu'on ne l'aide. Mais s'il essayait, alors cela retomberait sur les prisonniers qui étaient enfermés dans le sous-sol du manoir. Ce qu'il devait faire c'était les libérer eux, quitte à devoir en payer les conséquences plus tard... il ferait tout pour y arriver. Coupant court à ses pensées, Voldemort entra dans la pièce. Harry était assis sur son lit et regardait droit devant lui sans croiser son regard. Il ne le voulait pas.

- Bonjour Harry ! Fit Voldemort dans un murmure à peine plus audible qu'un chuchotement.

Ses yeux brillaient de convoitise. Pour lui, c'était déjà fait, Harry Potter était sien, peu importait ce par quoi il devrait passer pour le prouver pour s'imposer dans la vie d'Harry. De toute manière, à ses yeux, ce n'était qu'un obsession... certes dérangeante, mais une simple obsession et une fois qu'il aurait fini par avoir ce qu'il voulait, il pourrait partir sans se retourner. Harry était vêtu d'un tissu d'un blanc pur et légèrement transparent, dans l'armoire qu'il y avait dans sa chambre, il n'y avait que ça, alors s'il voulait être habillé, il n'avait pas le choix.

- Tu es magnifique dans cette tenue plus qu'alléchante !

- Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais voulu, répliqua Harry d'une voix presque indifférente.

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis venu, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Tom en détachant sa cape et en la mettant sur le sofa.

Il était beau, c'était vrai. Mais c'était une beauté meurtrière... une fausse beauté. L'extérieur était tellement plaisant, mais l'intérieur si... pourri... si... noir... Harry le fusilla du regard. Puis le détourna presqu'immédiatement.

- Je vais tout de même prendre le temps de te demander ce que tu veux Harry ! Qui choisis-tu ? Mes partisans ou bien... ma seule personne ?

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Il n'avait pas confiance en sa voix. Il ne voulait absolument pas pleurer devant lui. Mais Merlin, c'était si dur. Sa respiration était hachée. Il regarda le Lord dans les yeux et se coucha lentement comme pour gagner un peu plus de temps et écarta légèrement ses jambes. Ses yeux étaient obstinément tournés vers le plafond. Voldemort souriait, mais ça Harry ne le voyait pas. Il sentit juste le lit s'affaisser un peu sous le poids de Voldemort qui avait pris place au-dessus de lui, les jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches, ses bras le soutenant.

- Est-ce si terrible que cela que de se laisser toucher par moi ? Demanda-t-il à Harry.

Ses mains caressaient doucement sa gorge. Et ses yeux essayaient de capturer le regard d'Harry. En sentant les doigts de Voldemort sur son cou, Harry déglutit et Voldemort sentit jouer sous ses doigts la Pomme d'Adam du brun. Il remplaça sa main par sa langue tandis qu'Harry tentait de se soustraire à cette caresse, mais c'était sans compter l'adresse du Lord à le maintenir en place.

- Je t'ai dit que je serai gentil... chuchota-t-il.

Harry réprima un sanglot et tourna son regard larmoyant vers lui. Les magnifiques yeux verts noyés de larmes atteignirent Voldemort de façon assez incongrue. Les larmes finirent par couler. Voldemort embrassa les joues de son cadet sur lesquelles déferlaient deux rivières fines. Harry avait plus que jamais l'air d'un ange.

- Cesse de pleurer... je ne te ferai pas de mal...

Harry était d'autant plus dérouté que Voldemort se conduisait tendrement avec lui. Durant la semaine qui était passée, il s'était imaginé pour mieux se préparer la manière qu'utiliserait Voldemort pour le posséder encore et encore... mais la version tendresse n'avait pas fait partie de son plan, naturellement.

- Pour... quoi... s'achar... ner... à... me... mar... quer... en... core ? Demanda Harry la voix sanglotante.

- Il le faut... au moins encore une fois ! Répondit simplement le Lord.

- Pour... quoi ?

- C'est ainsi !

- Pourquoi tu ne m'achèves pas directement ? Qu'attends-tu ?

Voldemort prit la même fiole qu'avait pris Lucius la veille.

- Bois ça ! Ordonna-t-il.

Harry secoua sa tête pour lui dire non, mais Voldemort lui immobilisa le visage. Il le força à ouvrir la mâchoire. Harry le regarda les yeux remplis d'effroi. Il sentit le liquide couler dans sa gorge. Il était en train de s'étouffer. Puis il sentit les lèvres de Voldemort sur les siennes. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'avaler... encore... il se demandait ce qu'était cette potion que Lucius et Voldemort lui avaient fait ingurgiter. Tandis que les lèvres du Lord s'afféraient à retracer le contour de ses lèvres, Harry avait gardé les yeux obstinément ouverts.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Harry d'une voix sourde où perçait l'inquiétude lorsque se finit le baiser.

- Une potion spéciale pour un être spécial ! Répondit simplement Voldemort.

Sa main se posa sur la cuisse d'Harry et releva doucement le tissu de soie blanche. Lorsqu'Harry sentit la main, il sursauta légèrement et se rendit compte qu'il était simplement décontracté. Il ne se posait plus de questions, il sembait juste ne pas être en phase avec ce qu'il se passait. Puis tout d'un coup, il sentit une grande poussée de chaleur l'envahir.

- Que... se... passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry. J'ai chaud...

Voldemort passa gentiment sa main dans la chevelure indisciplinée du magnifique jeune homme soumis sous lui.

- Ne t'en préoccupe pas ! Chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Alors il l'embrassa. Pas un de ses baisers violents qui meurtrissent les lèvres d'une personne non consentante, non, un baiser doux et emprunt de légèreté. La conscience d'Harry tentait de lui faire reprendre le contrôle de son corps, car il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, Harry appréciait énormément la toucher, la caresse faite. Mais cette conscience ne faisait pas le poids face à la volonté de se donner pour une bonne raison et la potion pregnante qui avait été mêlée à un aphrodisiaque. La main remontait jusque dans son aine et il soupirait alors que sa raison enfermée dans sa tête lui hurlait de se ressaisir.

- Tu es tellement beau !

Une larme unique coula alors qu'un gémissement lui sortit de la gorge. Voldemort accrocha son boxer et le fit descendre. Harry sentit l'air entrer sous le tissu qui était à peine assez long pour cacher ses parties intimes. Cependant, en le caressant encore le Lord l'avait fait remonter jusqu'à sa taille et de ce fait, il était exposé à ce prédateur. Des baisers, des caresses, des mots rassurants, voilà ce qu'était Lord Voldemort. Harry n'était que neige au soleil. L'aphrodisiaque y était pour beaucoup, mais il fallait avouer que même sans, il aurait pu se laisser prendre à la douceur émanant de celui qui l'avait asservi. Il l'embrassa et força légèrement Harry à mêler sa langue à la sienne.

- Je veux que tu me touches Harry ! Chuchota le Lord. Je veux que tu m'aides à donner l'illusion d'une union consentie...

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et il n'y vit pas de violence, pas de haine, juste... de la tendresse... de la tristesse... mais pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas ce regard. Lui qui était couché, les bras en croix, telle une poupée inanimée... leva ses bras pour commencer à déboutonner la chemise noire de Voldemort et pour que se découvre à ses yeux la peau d'albâtre du Seigneur. Il leva sa tête pour embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qui se dévoilait à lui. Voldemort n'en était que plus satisfait.

L'aphrodisiaque ne faisait qu'exacerber le désir de la personne qui l'avait bu. Il savait que le brun obéissait surtout pour ses amis enfermés, mais il ne voulait pas y penser... comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, il voulait créer l'illusion... Voldemort retira le vêtement d'Harry qui se retrouva complètement nu devant lui. Harry, lui, avait réussi à lui faire enlever sa chemise. Il était à l'écoute de "son maître". Bon, certes, il n'agissait pas ainsi avec lui, et certes, il n'avait fait aucune allusion à cette phrase désobligeante et dégradante lorsqu'il l'avait traité de pute personnelle.

- Je t'en prie... chuchota Harry. Ne me fais pas mal...

Surpris par le ton employé et la demande... Tom prépara vraiment Harry accédant ainsi à sa requête. Il prêta attention à son désir, mais aussi et surtout à celui du brun. Les soupirs d'Harry étaient de vrais délices... une drogue forte, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il sentait qu'il serait difficile pour lui de trouver pareil personne émettant des sons si profonds... si envoûtants. Lorsqu'il retira ses doigts. Il se releva du lit pour retirer son pantalon et son boxer. Les joues d'Harry étaient rouges... et la chaleur dans son corps était belle et bien présente. Il avait peur... vraiment peur que Tom se laisse aller à ses plus bas instincts, même s'il avait fait preuve d'une belle retenue depuis le début.

Voldemort prit un oreiller qui était sous la tête d'Harry et le plaça sous ses hanches pour le surélever un peu. Harry replia ses jambes tout en écartant les cuisses, prêt à le laisser se perdre en lui. Prêt à lui donner encore de son être. _De toute façon_, se répétait-il inlassablement._ Tu n'as pas le choix... _Il cherchait désespérément à se convaincre et cela fit naître quelques larmes dans ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas être attiré par lui, il ne voulait pas avoir de la sympathie pour lui, il ne voulait pas avoir de la gratitude pour lui, pour lui permettre de "vivre un séjour confortable et assez convenable" bien qu'il y ait un tel prix à payer.

- Je vais faire attention, promit Voldemort.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Lord était si prévenant. Ce n'était pas normal. Il y avait quelque chose de pas normal là-dessous ou il ne s'appelait plus Harry Potter, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que le sexe de son Seigneur s'enfonça en lui d'un coup unique. Harry avait vu son cri s'étouffer dans la bouche de Voldemort tandis que les yeux d'Harry étaient écarquillés au possible. une larme roula sur sa joue. Voldemort la lécha et dériva à son oreille.

- Là, mon chaton, là... du calme...

Du fait de la potion, sûrement, Harry commença à se sentir grisé par cette présence en lui. Cette présence, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la ressentait, normal, puisque devant tous il avait dû jouer à la putain de Voldemort ce qui soit dit en passant il était devenu... de toute manière, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, ses sens s'étaient embrasés d'un coup... les mouvements de Voldemort étaient enivrants... il jouait sur la cadence de ses coups de reins qui étaient en somme très irréguliers. Et cela, au grand damn d'Harry, le fit jouir. En sentant la chair se contracter autour de son membre, Voldemort put faire un dernier va-et-vient avant d'éjaculer au plus profond du corps de son chaton.

Le moment qui suivit l'extase fut un silence étrangement serein. Pas lourd, juste... un silence d'allégresse. C'était sûr, la potion agissait toujours sur Harry. Le Lord s'était retiré et avait nettoyé les taches que leur activité avait occasionné puis il se rhabilla l'air de rien. Harry le regardait faire sans rien dire, il suivait chacun de ses mouvements des yeux. Voldemort quitta la chambre d'Harry sans mot, sans regard, juste, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres...

* * *

_To be continued

* * *

_

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ? Avez-vous aimé ? Détesté ? Avez-vous des critiques ? D'ailleurs, pour répondre à Procne Aesoris... c'est vrai que le fait que les pouvoirs soient bridés si facilement semble... ma foi fort facile ! Je dirai donc qu'Harry a accusé le coup, qu'il était en état de faiblesse... d'extrême faiblesse !

Avez-vous remarqué que même si le lemon était un 1/2 non-consensual, il y avait plus de gentillesse que dans le premier ? lol !

Bisous à tous et je suis désolée si le rythme de parution est long, mais je dois aussi concilier avec les études, vu que je suis en Première S et que j'ai eu une assez bonne moyenne au premier trimestre je me dois de travailler pour assurer mon accès à l'ordinateur !

Ariane le 18 Janvier 2006


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Lemon, Dark

**Fiction rated :** M+ vous êtes prévenus

**Résumé :** Ils ont perdu la guerre et Harry, pour sauver ses amis accepte de...

**Attention : RELATION SEXUELLE ENTRE HOMMES ! NON-CONSENSUAL RELATION ! MALE-PREGNANTE Alors homophobes, cassez-vous !

* * *

**

**LA CHUTE D'UN ANGE**

_Chapitre 4

* * *

_

_**Une Semaine plus tard**_

Le Lord était retourné dans son bureau. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers la personne qu'il avait laissé dans la chambre. Il se repassa comme un film ce qu'il venait de se passer. Malgré ce qu'il pensait, son obsession n'était pas passée, bien au contraire, on pouvait même dire qu'elle s'était acrue, comme si Harry potter était devenue une drogue dont on ne pouvait plus défaire. Tout lui revenait en tête, la couleur de ses yeux, la douceur satinée de ses lèvres, l'odeur de ses cheveux, le goût de sa peau... et cette extrême résignation. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il le voulait, cela il l'avait bien compris, cependant, que pouvait-il y faire ? Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à changer l'aversion que ressentait Celui-Qui-était-Tombé. Il se prépara car aujourd'hui allait se tenir la réunion des vainqueurs quant à se partager ce qu'il restait du monde sorcier. Il savait que cela n'allait ps forcément être pris de le bonne manière, mais il était le grand vainqueur de cette guerre, ainsi, il avait tous les droits. Ses alliés avaient été conduits dans la salle de réception principale. Il entra avec un sourire de grand vainqueur. Tous se levèrent et s'inclinèrent.

- Bienvenue à tous ! Dit-il en prenant place sur son trône.

Les alliés se placèrent et attendirent que le Lord prenne la parole. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Alors sa voix grave et onctueuse, presque gentille si elle n'était pas déchue de tous sentiments.

- Aujourd'hui... nous fêtons notre victoire sur toutes les personnes qui ont osé se rallier à l'Ordre du Phoenix ! Leur... _armée_... si l'on peut appeler cela ainsi a été décimée par la nôtre ! Je vous félicite !

Des éclats de joie retentirent. Des poings levés, des sourires vainqueurs.

- Nous allons dons maintenant imposer notre loi ! Celle que nous avions toujours voulue ! Dès aujourd'hui... La monarchie sera restaurée !

Tous savaient que le Lord s'était désigné comme roi ce qui en soit était tout à fait normal, personne n'osa relever le point. Parce qu'à question idiote, réponse idiote et cette reponse pourrait bien être la mort.

- Dumbledore mort, les résistants symboliques dans les cachots, Harry Potter sous ma merci... plus rien ne va plus s'opposer à nous !

Voldemort présenta ce qu'il avait en tête. Ainsi, les chefs de chacun de ses alliés allaient se voir récompenser par une terre. Toute l'Angleterre allait voir sa vie changer. La Magie avait refait surface et ce n'était pas dans le but d'aider mais dans celui de conquérir encore et encore jusqu'à plus soif ce qui évidemment, connaissant Voldemort n'arriverait jamais. Sa folie des Grandeurs était sans limite, mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à ses alliés qui se voyaient ainsi récompensés encore et encore au fur et à mesure des conquêtes... et enfin... toute l'Angleterre était la possession de ce Lord. Une personne prit la parole après que Voldemort la lui ait accordée.

- Monsieur... qu'est-il arrivé à Harry Potter ?

Voldemort posa son regard carmin sur la personne qui avait osé lui poser la question. Il eut un sourire sardonique.

- Cela restera mon petit secret, ainsi donc, je ne répondrai pas à cette question ! Mais il va... relativement bien !

La personne eut un sourire discret. Il acquiesça. A la fin de la réunion, le Lord alla voir Lucius qui avait une formation en médicomagie. Le grand blond s'inclina en le voyant.

- Tu surveilleras l'état d'Harry Potter ! Ordonna-t-il. Apparemment il ne se nourrissait pas donc, je veux que tu l'y oblige, tu as carte blanche... néanmoins, j'y opposerai un petit bémol, tu peux le menacer, mais tu ne peux pas le _toucher_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Lucius fit une petite moue, mais acquiesça, montrant qu'il avait parfaitement compris l'ordre du Lord.

- Même s'il n'a pas mangé, il a dû boire et la potion qui était dans l'eau devrait être suffisante, de même si vous avez pris la patience de la lui faire ingérer à nouveau avant vos rapports !

- Je l'ai fait, tu as raison ! Répondit Voldemort.

Ce dernier se tourna vers la fenêtre. Ses yeux carmins se perdirent à l'horizon, cet horizon qui désormais lui appartenait. Tout, jusqu'à la moindre poussière lui appartenait. Le monde des moldus n'avait plus qu'à trembler car le Seigneur des Seigneurs s'était levé.

- Puis-je vous poser une question ? Demanda Lucius.

Voldemort se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil moqueur qui semblait dire "tu l'as déjà fait, imbécile !" et Lucius reçut parfaitement le message. Il eut un raclement de gorge avant de parler.

- Que comptez-vous faire de Potter ?

- Si je ne peux pas le convaincre de rester avec, je l'y obligerai ! Répondit Voldemort avec évidence. Maintenant que je le tiens, je ne le laisserai pas partir, alors ça non ! Je m'y refuse, je crois qu'il est le meilleur cul que j'ai expérimenté jusque là et je ne veux pas m'en débarrasser si vite ! Répondit-il.

- En même temps, si vous le permettez... après le cinquième mois de grossesse, il ne sera plus question de le toucher !

Voldemort le fixa d'un regard pénétrant.

- Si vous voulez un héritier, pourquoi un de Potter ? Toutes les femmes pourraient convenir !

- Tu m'exaspères avec ton interrogatoire, j'espère pour toi qu'il est terminé parce que mon humeur pourrait s'être modifiée et pas à ton avantage, crois-moi ! Répondit Voldemort d'une voix caressante.

Mais Lucius avait parfaitement compris que derrière cette voix cajoleuse, une réelle menace planait. Il s'inclina et se tut. Voldemort s'approcha de lui. Le grand blond ne l'avait même pas entendu bouger tellement ses pas avaient été légers. La joue du Lord se posa presque tendrement sur celle de Lucius qui tremblait comme une feuille. Il lui caressa la joue qui n'était pas prise.

- Je pourrais peut-être t'ordonner de me satisfaire, qu'en penses-tu ? Fit-il d'une voix innocemment froide.

Lucius déglutit face au sous-entendu de Voldemort. Devant lui, il n'y avait plus de masque qui tienne... non, devant lui il était nu, ses émotions, ses sentiments, ses craintes, ses joies se voyaient comme de l'eau de roche et rien de ce qu'il essayait de faire ne pouvait empêcher ça. Il était totalement démuni. Et présentement, il ne voulait pas à avoir à jouer la pute du Lord. Il arrêta de réfléchir en sentant une langue sur sa joue.

- Je t'ai demandé de me répondre, Lucius !

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Monseigneur !

Voldemort le lâcha comme s'il jetait un jouet sans intérêt. En le regardant, il fit la moue. Son regard déroutait le mangemort qui ne savait pas comment interprêter ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, Lucius ! Répondit Voldemort à la question sous-entendue. Lui, il ose me dire non, même s'il sait qu'il va perdre ! Va le rejoindre et examine-le... j'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop abîmé... de l'intérieur, j'entends !

Il éclata de rire à son jeu de mot ( N/A : à l'intérieur de son corps ou à l'intérieur de son âme ! ), un rire froid et sans joie qui faisait frissonner Lucius. Ce dernier le regardait rire, mais il avait comme l'impression qu'il avait envie de pleurer. A cette pensée, il secoua sa tête en se traîtant d'imbécile. Il était impossible que le Lord pleure et encore moins pour Harry Potter, si ? Depuis qu'il avait gagné, il avait remarqué que Voldemort n'était plus pareille... et il avait raison, ce n'était plus pareille... ce n'était plus drôle de jouer maintenant que tous ses principaux opposants étaient soit morts, soit emprisonnés.

- Monseigneur...

- Retrouve ta femme et ton fils, après avoir fait ce que tu dois faire avec Harry, tu lui diras que j'ai un cadeau pour lui et qu'il devra s'habiller ! Répondit Voldemort.

Lucius s'inclina et partit. Voldemort suivit chacun de ses mouvements. Il se mit à réfléchir.

**:...oOoOo...:**

Quand la porte de sa "chambre" s'ouvrit, Harry ne prit même pas la peine de se relever. Il était couché sur le grand lit à baldaquin, nu à la vue de tous ceux qui rentraient. Les larmes ne coulaient plus, elles s'étaient taries. Devant cette vision, Lucius en fut excité. Un tel ange, nu devant lui, des sillons de larmes brillants séchés... un ange tombé en Enfer. Harry avait les cuisses ouvertes, il semblait ne pas avoir bougé depuis ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Le Lord m'envoie, commença Lucius.

- ...

- Il souhaite que je t'examine, Potter, de l'intérieur !

Harry se tendit à ses mots. Il commença à paniquer, il avait fait un choix, de toute façon il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire confiance à Voldemort. Ce salaud lui avait bien dit que s'il se donnait à lui, il n'aurait pas besoin de le faire avec les mangemorts et voilà qu'il lui envoyait quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un était Lucius Malfoy, son général en chef, enfin, un truc du genre, pensa Harry. Il referma ses cuisses... il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire, il avait respecté sa part du marché !

- Allez vous faire foutre, Malfoy ! Répondit-il hargneusement.

- Tu veux essayer ? demanda innocemment Lucius.

Ce dernier ricana. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire son maître par cette volonté de combattre qui était toujours en Potter. Il avança vers Harry et sortit de ses poches des instruments bizarres auxquels il rendit leurs formes originelles. Il marmonna une formule qui engloba sa main, lorsque le sort se dissipa, Harry vit que Lucius Malfoy avait un gant, comme les gants que portaient les chirugiens. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

- Que faites-vous ?

- Laisse-toi faire, Potter, je ne vais rien faire de... répréhensible si c'est ce que tu crois !

- Et pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? Demanda Harry soupçonneux. Après tout... comme vous l'avez déjà dit, vos promesses n'engagent que ceux qui y croient !

Lucius eut un sourire sincère.

- Je suis diplômé en Médicomagie, le Lord veut que je t'examine, alors laisse-toi faire et nous n'aurons pas de problèmes toi et moi !

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Commence par ouvrir tes cuisses ! Je vais vérifier quelque chose !

Vu comment c'était dit, Harry déglutit, pourtant, il accepta de collaborer, si jamais il y avait un problème alors il se défendrait comme il le pourrait. Résigné, il fit ce qu'il lui était demandé. Son regard était haineux et dégoûté autant pour sa personne que pour celle du mangemort.

- Est-ce que tu prends tes repas, Potter ? Et évite de mentir, parce que comme Severus, je suis un légilimens et je déteste qu'on me mente !

- Pas tous...

Lucius acquiesça. Il regarda son anus qui ne semblait pas avoir trop souffert, apparemment, le Lord avait fait en sorte que Potter ne soit pas blessé plus que nécessaire. Cela surpris Lucius, mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'examiner Harry de la même manière qu'il l'aurait fait pour une personne de son camp. Il marmonna une formule magique qui avait pour but de révéler la présence ou non d'un foetus. Lorsqu'il entra deux doigts en Harry pour que son gant soit en contact avec la paroi anale, Harry se crispa.

- Détends-toi ! C'est bientôt fini ! Fit Lucius agacé.

- Désolé si je supporte mal ce que vous me faites ! Répliqua Harry acerbement.

- Il y a quelques jours, c'était quelque chose de plus gros alors ne te plaint pas ! Marmonna le grand blond.

- Ah bon ? Plus gros ? Vous êtes sûr ?

Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû le provoquer ainsi, mais il en avait marre, c'était le cas de le dire. Le mangemort tenta de ne pas répondre, mais c'était trop fort et en même temps, le Lord lui avait dit qu'il avait carte blanche concernant les menaces... mais qu'il n'était pas question de les mettre à exécution !

- Tu veux peut-être que je te le rappelle, _Harry _? Fit Lucius en cherchant un point bien précis.

Il allait rabattre son caquet à cet impertinent. Tout à coup, les yeux d'Harry se voilèrent alors qu'un frisson de plaisir le traversait. Il savait ce que le mangemort avait fait. Voldemort s'était amusé à frapper sa prostate à chaque coup de boutoir qu'il lui avait infligé. Mais il ne le voulait pas, non, Harry ne voulait pas que le blond lui donne du plaisir !

- Arrêtez... chuchota-t-il furieux.

Lucius le regarda narquoisement.

- La prochaine fois, réfléchis avant de parler, parce que je pourrais bien m'énerver !

Les yeux d'Harry étaient de l'émeraude en fusion, plus vert que vert. Il ressortit ses deux doigts et le gant avait pris une couleur bleue. ( Clin d'oeil à Clearblue ! MDR XD ) Satisfait, il enleva son gant pour le mettre dans une boîte qu'Harry ne pouvait identifier. Il avait compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose parce que ce visage satisfait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et puis, il avait également remarqué la couleur qu'avait pris les doigts du gant qui étaient entrés en lui.

- Pourquoi c'était bleu ? Demanda-t-il.

Lucius rapprocha son visage d'Harry de la même manière que Voldemort l'avait fait avec lui.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Habille-toi, le Lord a une surprise pour toi !

Une boule se formait dans son ventre. Des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse y mettre fin. Il se leva sans remarquer le regard lubrique que lui lançait Lucius Malfoy. Il regarda dans une armoire qui en temps normal était vide, mais il trouva à l'intérieur un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un boxer. Il comprit une chose avec ça, c'était qu'on pouvait faire intervenir la magie de l'extérieur pour l'intérieur... mais à quoi cela servait-il puisque ses pouvoirs étaient bridés. Il se dit que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il fallait qu'il les récupère.

* * *

_To be continued

* * *

_

N/A : 1. Le fait que ce soit un HPLV, ne signifie pas que ce sera un amour partagé, comme vous avez dû le remarquer, c'est un amour à sens unique... pour le moment !

2. Il y aura une séquelle à la Chute de l'Ange, ce sera à ce moment-là que se mettra en place leur relation !

Me voilà de retour et j'en suis bien heureuse ! Je vous embrasse tous !

ENJOY ! REVIEWS ? Vous savez comment on fait le p'tit bouton en bas à gauche !

Ariane le 12 Mars 2006


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

**Univers :** Harry Potter

**Genre :** Lemon, Dark

**Fiction rated :** M+ vous êtes prévenus

**Résumé :** Ils ont perdu la guerre et Harry, pour sauver ses amis accepte de...

**Attention : RELATION SEXUELLE ENTRE HOMMES ! NON-CONSENSUAL RELATION ! MALE-PREGNANTE Alors homophobes, cassez-vous !

* * *

**

**LA CHUTE D'UN ANGE**

_Chapitre 5

* * *

_

Harry fut emmené dans le bureau de Voldemort qui était dos tourné à la porte, face à la fenêtre. Quand ils entrèrent, le fauteuil se retourna pour dévoiler le visage du Lord. Il était froid et calculateur. Mais dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur les émeraudes d'Harry, son regard devint scrutateur et curieux. Lucius s'inclina devant son seigneur et força Harry à faire de même. Pas très enclin à se laisser agenouiller, Harry opposa une résistance. Mais n'ayant pas la force nécessaire, il ne put faire grand chose. Cependant, il se releva bien vite, refusant de rester dans cette position soumise. Voldemort rit intérieurement de cette réaction. Il congédia Lucius d'un simple geste de la main qui lui fit comprendre avant de partir quel était l'état du brun. Harry le regarda... mais rien dans ses yeux ne laissait entrevoir une quelconque animosité ou une quelconque antipathie. Peut-être de la crainte... mais pas dirigée contre cette personne assise, là, en face de lui...

- Tu voulais me voir ? demanda Harry.

Voldemort se leva souplement. Il contourna son bureau pour se placer face à Harry qui semblait ne pas être affecté du tout par le traitement de ces derniers jours. Il arborait au contraire une attitude altière et fière, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne pouvait faire autrement, il fallait montrer qu'il ne plierait pas devant lui quelqu'en soit le prix. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était ce qu'aimait Voldemort en lui. Cette attitude arrogante alors qu'il avait touché le fond en étant obligé de se sacrifier pour sauver ses amis et alliés. Une chose qu'Harry ne savait pas c'était que des petits groupes qui avaient réussi à en réchapper continuaient de résister.

- En effet... je _désirais_ te voir...

- Oh... voyez-vous cela ! Rétorqua Harry avec toute son animosité. Et que puis-je faire pour votre bon plaisir... _cher Lord _!

Voldemort sourit à ces propos. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait d'Harry si jamais celui-ci décidait de ne plus se battre. Il aimait tellement provoqué la colère chez son cadet... c'était devenu comme une drogue. Tout comme son corps, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Harry tourna félinement autour de lui tout en gardant le contact le plus léger possible avec son épaule. Voldemort lui attrapa l'avant-bras et ils se défièrent du regard. Puis il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec ardeur et Harry répondit avec le même entrain, cependant réalisant ce qu'il faisait, il le repoussa en le regardant étrangement. Ce n'était pas comme les autres baisers qu'ils avaient partagés... celui-là avait semblé... plus vrai... plus authentique... avec une véritable passion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Questionna-t-il avec hargne pour cacher son trouble.

Le lord noir se lécha les lèvres avec un sourire de prédateur. Il se rassit sur son siège tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté, tandis qu'Harry masquait ce qu'il pouvait du mieux qu'il put.

- Je pensais que je pourrais te faire une surprise ! Fit Voldemort d'une voix détachée.

- Ah oui, et quel genre de surprise ? La tête de Wormtail sur un plateau d'argent ? Si c'est ça, je veux bien ! Fit-il en y mettant tout le sarcasme dont il était capable.

- Ca peut se faire ! Répondit calmement Voldemort. Il te suffit d'un mot !

Harry haussa un sourcil dubidatif. Evidemment, il ne croyait pas ce que lui disait le Lord. Pourquoi accéderait-il à cette requête... qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait ? A moins que... à moins qu'il n'aimait pas Wormtail aussi et que de ce fait ça ne le dérangeait pas trop de le sacrifier ! Oui, mais si c'était ça c'était mesquin... Harry crut qu'il pourrait presque avoir de la compassion pour ce pauvre détritus de l'humanité. Mais bien sûr, tout résidait dans le presque ! Il n'était pas assez naïf pour faire confiance à un traître de nouveau. De même, il se demandait vers qui se tournait la véritable allégeance de Severus Snape.

- Bon... j'ai pas tout mon temps ! Rétorqua Harry.

- Bien sûr que si puisque c'est moi qui décide ce que tu vas faire ou ne pas faire ! Tu es à mon entière merci, Harry Potter !

- Merci de me le rappeler, face de Serpent, je l'avais presque oublié !

- Approche !

Harry ne bougea pas le moins du monde. Voldemort soupira en le regardant.

- Tu connais pourtant les règles du jeu ! Je donne les ordres et tu obéis... toi tu ne risques rien, je ne voudrais pas abîmer un si joli minois, par contre ce n'est pas la même chose pour tes si précieux amis !

- Tu sais pertinemment que sans cette garantie je ne suivrais aucune de tes instructions ! Rappela Harry.

- Oui, mais il se trouve que je la possède, cette garantie, alors plie-toi, c'est un ordre !

- Bien..._ Monseigneur_ !

Harry finit par avancer vers Voldemort. Il se mit face au bureau et fixa fermement le Lord noir. Il lui en voulait tellement pour sa situation. Il désirait lui faire ravaler son caquet à cet enfoiré de première. Cependant, il savait que tenter quelque chose dans sa position de faiblesse n'était pas à faire puisque le Lord n'hésiterait pas à le lui faire regretter amèrement. Et cela, il ne voulait pas... pas tant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Mu d'une nouvelle pulsion de rébellion, il s'asseya sur le rebord du bureau sous les yeux appréciateurs de voldemort.

- Je me suis approché... que veux-tu ?

Voldemort se leva et se mit face à lui. Il se cala entre ses jambes. Il embrassa Harry au cou qui se laissa faire. Cela lui faisait de moins en moins chier que voldemort le touche... pas qu'il avait accepté ses viols continus... mais la vie était bien plus simple de ne plus penser à tout ça. Dès fois il avait envie de tout laisser bouler et de profiter de ce qu'il lui était donné, pour une fois il avait envie d'être égoïste, pour une fois, il voulait continuer ce train de vie... et pour cela il se dégoûtait.

- Arrête ça ! N'en as-tu pas marre de moi ? De me toucher ?

Voldemort eut un rire vrai.

- Non ! J'aime tellement te sentir et te toucher... j'aime tellement te voir nu... j'aime tellement te voir te rebeller contre moi... j'aime tellement ton caractère à la fois Gryffindor et tout ce que cela implique et cette envie de tendresse que tu sembles dégager à chaque fois que je te touche... J'ai une nouvelle pour toi... puis le cadeau viendra après. Mais avant ça, je veux savoir si tu comptes me trahir d'une quelconque manière !

- Et tu ferais confiance à ma parole ?

- Tu es un foutu Gryffindor... tu es forcément de parole !

- C'est là que tu te trompes, le choixpeau magique a bien failli m'envoyer à Slytherin lors de la Répartition... mais je ne voulais pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Et pourquoi pas ! Rétorqua Harry.

La langue du Lord claqua contre son oreille.

- Si jeune et déjà des préjugés...

- Apparemment fondés, non ?

La main de Voldemort dénuda l'épaule droite d'Harry et y déposa une multitude de baisers. Harry se sentait toujours mal à l'aise lorsque le Lord montrait tant de tendresse parce qu'il sentait s'allumer en lui une étrange étincelle d'espoir, mais pas celle qui lui donnerait le droit d'espérer de sortir de ce cauchemar, non mais plutôt celle qui lui donnait le droit d'espérer que cela se passerait toujours ainsi. La deuxième main encercla la taille du brun et le fit descendre de son perchoir bien que toujours adossé contre le bureau. Les baisers pleuvaient sur ses mâchoires, puis ses pommettes puis sur ses lèvres. Voldemort ouvrit les habits du jeune homme qui n'avait mis qu'une robe de sorcier blanc et un pantalon assez serré de la même couleur. Le Lord voulait bien appuyé sur le fait que Harry était un ange déchu tel Lucifer punit par Dieu à la chute éternelle. Il en profita pour le caresser au passage.

- Tu devrais apprendre à faire plaisir... murmura Harry d'une voix enfièvrée.

Son trip à lui était toujours de sortir le Lord de ses gonds. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, même lorsqu'il était très mais alors très désagréable avec lui, le Lord ne faisait rien si ce n'est partir en retenant sa colère. Harry n'avait pas compris et ne comprenait toujours pas cette réaction. Le lord caressa tendrement le ventre d'Harry tout en continuant ses attentions. une de ses mains remontait le long de la cuisse d'Harry et alla jusqu'à l'ouverture du pantalon. D'un doigt expert il l'ouvrit puis plongea sa main à l'intérieur. Il se saisit de l'entrejambe d'Harry qui répondait bien aux caresses de Voldemort.

- Mmmh... tu n'es qu'un sale profiteur et un... mmmmmh... oh bon sang... un putain de salopard...

- Continue à m'insulter Harry, fit-il en lui mordillant l'épaule.

Pour la toute première fois depuis que voldemort l'avait capturé, le Lord se baissa à la hauteur du sexe gorgé de sang du brun. Il souffla dessus pour exacerber les sens de son prisonnier qui soupira. Il la prit dans sa main et commença un trèèèès lent va-et-vient, de quoi frustrer Harry qui le lui fit comprendre en bougeant ses hanches pour plus de vitesse. Mais ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, il bloqua ses hanches d'un simple geste de la main. Harry se dit en son for intérieur que c'était bien mieux ainsi, il n'aurait plus qu'à se persuader qu'il avait été forcé d'agir ainsi. Tandis qu'il pensait, il revint sur terre en sentant une langue chaude et humide s'enrouler autour de son sexe palpitant. Il siffla une obscénité qui fit rire le Lord et les vibrations de ses cordes vocales rengorgit encore plus le membre brûlant d'Harry.

- Oh de Dieu...

- Evite d'en faire mention, tu es ici en Enfer ! Murmura le Lord.

Il reprit son travail et cajôla avec lascivité son sexe. Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Voldemort était en train de le sucer... en fait, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire car il s'était mis à genoux devant lui et lui faisait cette caresse qui ne se faisait tout de même pas ainsi à la légère. Cette caresse était même devenue pour Harry celle qui représentait un semblant de virginité car même si elle avait déjà été volée, il avait espoir que c'était lui qui déciderait de la personne à qu'il ferait bénéficiait cette câlinerie. Il regardait son membre disparaître entre les lèvres de celui qui lui avait presque tout pris, il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard. Et comme pour ne pas changer, il était toujours à la merci du Lord car son plaisir et sa délivrance dépendait que de lui et de personne d'autre. Le sang d'Harry pulsait si fort, son coeur battait si vite, ses pupilles étaient si dilatées... La jouissance l'emporta rapidement et sans faux-semblant. Harry respirait trop vite pour que son souffle soit régulier. ses joues étaient roses et ses yeux brillaient toujours suite à cet orgasme plus que dévastateur. Cependant, cette plénitude ne dura pas car quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Voldemort remit tant bien que mal son pantalon et les pans de sa robe en ayant au préalable lancé un sort de nettoyage, puis il aida Harry à faire de même.

- Monseigneur...

- Severus, que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il avait repris sa place sur son siège.

- Je suis venu vous dire que ce que vous avez demandé est prêt ! Dit-il en lançant un regard appréciateur et moqueur à Harry.

- Bien... tu peux disposer... et j'y pense... dis à Kiderov que je veux le voir... fit-il d'une voix carnassière.

- Il sera fait selon vos désir !

La porte se referma sur Severus qui soupira à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais toucher ce corps tant désiré. _Enfin_, se dit-il, _ma vengeance personnelle est accomplie maintenant ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à me la couler douce..._ Il alla rejoindre les cachots. Voldemort regarda Harry qui lui, n'osait pas le croiser. Ses mâchoires étaient contractées, signe d'une intense réflexion et d'une profonde contrariété et le Lord était bien content de cela.

- Finalement, j'ai une nouvelle, une annonce et un cadeau... tu choisis... ?

- Faisons-le dans l'ordre, soupira Harry.

- Très bien... suite à la chute de votre camp, j'ai décidé avec l'accord de mes alliés de restaurer la monarchie exclusive en Angleterre et évidemment, étant le gagnant de cette guerre... je serai celui qui les dirigera tous ! L'esclavage sera aussi restauré... l'esclavage de moldus... bien sûr... et il y aura quatre statuts différents... les cracmols en bas de la liste évidemment ! Les sorciers normaux... dirai-je... les sorciers de la Cour et mes Généraux... tu pourras dire à ta précieuse ami la défenseuse des elfes de maison que j'ai décidé qu'ils pourraient exercer comme ils le voulaient... à savoir demander un paiement est autorisé puisque les moldus les remplaceront...

- Pourquoi hais-tu tant les moldus...

- Ne me dis pas que tu les défends encore ! Pas après tes relatifs !

- Ils ne sont pas tous pareils ! le contra Harry.

- Bien sûr que si... tous au fond d'eux...

- De la même manière que nous ! Reconsidère au moins l'esclavagisme des personnes qui ne le méritent pas... je t'en sup...

Il détourna les yeux. Et voilà... c'était toujours son rôle de jouer les éponges... il savait que s'il demandait cette faveur à Voldemort, ce dernier demanderait quelque chose en échange. Ce qui en soi était totalement normal, dans la situation où il en était.

- Et d'après toi, Harry... quelles sont les personnes qui ne le méritent pas ? Qui a le pouvoir de juger ?

- Je l'ignore...

- J'accepterai qu'à une condition... que ce soit toi le juge... mais sache que tu ne seras pas seul... et que si une personne méritait vraiment ce sort et que tu n'avais rien fait alors tous ses proches partageront son sort !

Harry le regarda horrifié. Il ne pouvait pas... il n'avait pas le droit...

- Tu ne peux pas me demander de juger ceux qui vont devenir esclave ou pas ! S'écria-t-il. JAMAIS !

Voldemort se leva, calmement, sereinement.

- C'est ça... ou tous subiront le même sort, Harry chéri !

Des larmes d'impuissance apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Ses lèvres tremblaient... ses poings étaient crispés...

- Dis-toi que tu auras le pouvoir d'en sauver quelques uns ! Ricana-t-il. De toute manière, dans quelques temps tout cela tu t'en fouttras et tu sais pourquoi chéri ? Parce qu'ils ne t'apporteront rien d'autre qu'un mal de tête et tu voudras t'en débarrasser au plus vite ! A savoir les juger coupable et par voie de conséquence les juger aptes à devenir esclave... tu le feras parce qu'**il** le voudra... fit-il en mettant sa main sur le ventre d'Harry. Notre enfant deviendra le sorcier le plus puissant au monde et règnera en maître !

- JE REFUSE ! Hurla-t-il en se dégageant.

Voldemort, les yeux écarlates et dangereusement brillants, lui attrapa la mâchoire. Son visage était déformé par la rage. Harry se surprit à frissonner... de toute manière, il savait qu'il ne le toucherait pas. Il lui rendit son expression au centuple.

- Et. que. feras-tu. pour. me. forcer. à. les.juger ?

- Je commencerai à les tuer devant toi pour que tu acceptes ! Murmura le Lord. De même, si tu continues à t'entêter par rapport à cet enfant... je te l'arrâcherai à la naissance et tu ne pourras plus jamais le revoir ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Harry le regarda dans les yeux mais finit par en détourner le regard. Une larme brillait au coin de son oeil. Voldemort la cueilla avec ses lèvres.

- Maintenant, va rejoindre ta chambre où t'attend ton cadeau ! Chuchota-t-il plus calmement, presque tendrement.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il s'arracha à la prise de Voldemort et partit sans se retourner. Il poussa avec appréhension la porte de sa chambre. Et deux tornades, une rousse et une brune l'enlacèrent dans une étreinte plus que réconfortante. Harry se laissa aller à pleurer dans leurs bras.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! 

Merci à **Samaraxx, Lo Hani Ni, Secret of Horse, Litany Riddle, Nami, Shin 1x2, Ewilan Potter, Tatsu-chan, Tchaye, Onarluca, Estelle 01, Bybytte, Lilou, Rose Noire, 666 Naku, Beautiful Draco, Sinelune, BabyFleur-de-Lys, Lyly, Lanya, Fantasy 112, Loriane, Zaika, Vif d'or, Rosiel, Miss Malfoy, Ishtar205, Djamila-snape et kiarablack, La-Shinegami et Marion... si j'ai oublié quelqu'un chuis désolée !**

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se rapprochent si facilement... après tout, Voldy est le meurtrier de tout un monde dont ses parents !  
VOULEZ-VOUS, UN GARCON OU UNE FILLE ? ET LES PRENOMS QUE VOUS DESIRERIEZ, EN SACHANT QUE J'AI AUSSI QUELQUES IDEES  
A vos claviers !

En cadeau... vous avez un one-shot sur mon blog enjoy

Kiss  
Ariane

le 30 avril 2006


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **_Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami_

**Bêta :** _Ishtar205_

**Univers : **_Harry Potter_

**Genre : **_Lemon, Dark_

**Fiction Rated : **_M+ vous êtes _entièrement prévenus et responsables !

**Résumé : **_Harry s'est soumis à Voldemort dans le but de sauver les personnes qu'il aime…_

**Disclaimer : **_Le monde d'Harry Potter et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… juste le scénario © Ariane, 2006_

**Attention : **_RELATIONS SEXUELLES ENTRE HOMMES ! SEMI-CONSENSUAL RELATION ! MALE-PREGNATE… la totale, quoi ! Alors homophobes et étroits d'esprits… vous savez où est la sortie !

* * *

_

Pour les reviews, merci à…

**Samara XX** (que j'adore avec ses slashs HPLV ou HPTR - ses fics sont toutes à lire -),

Litany Riddle, **Severafan, **Lightofmoon, **Djamila-Snape, **Bybytte, **Estelle01Potter, **Lyly, **BabyFleur-de-lys, **

Ishtar205 _(qui est désormais ma bêta pour cette fic n/a : n'hésite surtout à me proposer d'autres formulations… kiss, j'ai opté pour un dérivé de Lucifer en second prénom… tu as bien raison, après tout, c'est bien la chute de l'ange qui correspond en tout point à Lucifer Merci_),

**Phaine,** Lilou, **Dia, **Aglaia Malefoy Potter, **Giulietta, **Crystal d'Avalon, **Tchaye,**

La-Shinegami (je te demande pardon de t'avoir oubliée la première fois… c'était parce que tu me l'avais envoyée sur mon profile et j'ai complètement zappée, et vu que je garde toutes les reviews et les mails profiles, je ne l'ai pas retrouvée de suite… scuse-moi encore)

**Valou, **Archangiel.gaia x4, **Tatsu-Chan,**

Kiadara Saille (en effet, j'ai rectifié la mauvaise tournure de ma phrase… Harry ne l'a pas utilisée mais vu comme je l'avais écrit c'était bien lui qui faisait de la magie… merci d'avoir l'œil !)

**666Naku, **Kahlan (j'aime bien ton pseudo je pense pouvoir te faire une petite surprise… mais patience…), **Ma chtite Balle Dorée adorée ma Vif d'Or lol, **Silvae, **TrisTan, **Lyly, **Tchu, **Lunicorne, **Lady Ange Shadow, **Killis et nacha (tu as l'œil, je l'avais mal écrite ma phrase lol !)

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce retard… c'est même pas un retard, je m'étais mise en pause pendant les deux derniers mois, tout en postant des débuts de fics… pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais le bac de français à passer et que j'étais incapable de prendre mon ordi et de taper la suite… donc voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas et après maintes réflexions et après des arguments très variés, j'ai enfin décidé de ce que serait le sort de l'enfant ou des enfants… je ne dévoilerai rien ! Gros bisous et BONNE LECTURE surtout, c'est le plus important !

* * *

LA CHUTE DE L'ANGE

_Chapitre 6

* * *

_

L'étreinte lui faisait le plus grand bien… enfin des personnes en qui il avait totalement confiance. Ils restèrent tous les trois dans les bras les uns des autres sous la surveillance évidente de Voldemort dans son bureau. En effet, il y avait dans la chambre de Harry plusieurs cristaux magiques qui fonctionnaient comme des caméras vidéo et Voldemort ne se privait pas de les utiliser. _"C'est si dégoulinant de sentiments que ça me donne la nausée…"_ soupira-t-il.

o

Harry fit asseoir ses amis sur son lit. Ron regarda d'un œil critique la pièce tandis qu'Harry les regardait eux… ils avaient l'air plutôt en forme, bien qu'ils aient maigri… mais cela était normal, si… après tout, ils étaient avant tout des prisonniers et non des invités… on ne s'empressait pas de leur donner de la nourriture… elle pouvait très bien arriver avec trois heures de retard que cela ne changerait rien à leur sort…

o

- Ca va, Harry, tu supportes la situation comment ? Demanda Hermione en lui caressant tendrement la joue comme une mère le ferait pour son enfant.

o

- Question idiote, grogna Ron en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Est-ce qu'il continue à te… forcer… à faire des… des choses ?

o

Harry ne le regarda pas dans les yeux… il réfléchissait plutôt à la réponse à donner… certes, il ne demandait pas à Voldemort de le toucher, mais lorsque ce dernier le faisait, il arrivait des fois où il se surprenait à attendre la suite des événements… c'était difficile à comprendre… le Lord pouvait avoir des gestes tellement tendres et d'un autre côté dire des paroles si blessantes… il fallait l'avouer, il était totalement perdu… et l'arrivée de l'enfant ne pouvait que les rapprocher… "**_Si je ne fais pas de conneries"_** pensa Harry. La réponse d'Harry ou plutôt son absence de réponse répondit pour lui aux yeux de Ron.

o

- Le sale bâtard… fit-il en fermant son poing durement. Je m'en veux, tu sais… finit-il par dire.

o

Harry releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione lui remettait gentiment les cheveux en place ou les caressait, elle écoutait ce qu'ils disaient simplement… elle profitait de leur présence à tous les deux… pour qu'un semblant de sécurité s'installe. Ron grimaçait tristement.

o

- T'es comme mon 'tit frère, et chuis incapable de faire quelque chose pour t'aider… et ça me met dans une colère folle… tu ne peux pas savoir… et maintenant qu'il n'y a plus Gin… c'est toi… c'est toi qui est le plus petit… alors tu dois me promettre de tenir… je ne sais pas ce qui pousse ce connard à te garder royalement, ainsi… mais fais en sorte de ne pas te retrouver au cachot… d'accord… tu dois te protéger… tu dois surmonter cette épreuve… tu m'entends… tu dois te battre ! Rajouta-t-il plus fermement…

o

Les paroles de Ron avaient l'effet d'un coup de fouet. C'était maintenant, maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il se laissait petit à petit et inexorablement séduire par la gentillesse et l'attention qui pouvait émaner de Voldemort… il avait un petit quelque chose qui l'attirait sans qu'il puisse y faire grand-chose, à moins que si… il pouvait se battre… jusqu'à ce qu'il rende les armes… Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue possible et Voldemort aussi. Dès l'instant où l'enfant avait été mis en route, Voldemort avait su qu'il serait à tout jamais protégé d'Harry… pourquoi ? Parce que le rêve fondamental du brun était de fonder une famille et même si ce bout'chou qu'il portait n'avait pas été désiré au début, ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était son enfant, et qu'il n'allait décemment pas tuer son autre père car cela allait à l'encontre des valeurs familiales…

o

- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui se passe dans les cachots et qui y sont prisonniers ? Finit par demander Harry en redoutant la réponse.

o

- Il y a beaucoup de monde, Harry, chuchota tristement Hermione. De toute les catégories d'âge… des sorciers de la Résistance… oui, des moldus aussi… apparemment, il n'y a que nous qui sommes protégés des tortures qu'infligent les laquais de Voldemort aux prisonniers…et cela attise fortement la haine de ceux qui la reçoive… enfin, sauf des membres de l'Ordre…

o

- Des membres de l'Ordre ? Combien sont-ils ? Demanda précipitamment Harry.

o

- Une dizaine, peut-être plus…

o

- Et Rémy… vous savez quelque chose sur lui ?

o

Ron et Hermione firent non de la tête.

o

- Désolés, dirent-ils en même temps.

o

- Non… il doit… être quelque part… en sécurité…

o

Les deux anciens Gryffindor acquiescèrent faiblement. Par ces temps sombres, il n'était guère facile de rester optimiste à longueur de journée. Ils se couchèrent les uns contre les autres, Harry au milieu… ils pensèrent à ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu et à ceux qui ne survivraient pas…

o

- Et si… je faisais une déclaration pour demander à ce qu'on arrête le combat… pour éviter qu'il y ait davantage de morts ? Demanda Harry.

o

Voldemort était un poil contrarié… bon d'accord très contrarié qu'Harry se laisse ainsi tout naturellement aller dans les bras de ces vers de terre alors qu'il lui fallait argumenter encore et encore avant de pouvoir le toucher. Il savait que ce qu'avait dit le roux à son ange allait lui donner des ailes… mais quand il entendit la proposition d'Harry, il faillit s'en étouffer… et cela lui donna une idée… une merveilleuse idée même…

o

- Et de ton côté, demanda Ron, tu sais quelque chose de nouveau… sans vouloir te vexer ou quoi que ce soit, Lors Machin chouette t'a peut-être fait des confidences sur l'oreiller… désolé ! Fit-il en voyant le regard noir d'Harry.

o

- Tout ce que je sais… c'est qu'il compte restaurer la monarchie, que les elfes de maison travailleront de la manière dont ils l'entendront, parce que les moldus les remplaceront… ensuite, il y aura différentes castes, les cracmols, les sorciers, les nobles de sa cour et ses hauts-généraux… La question de la pureté du sang ne sera plus de mise, sauf une fois que ses décisions seront complètement entrées en vigueur.

o

Harry préféra taire son rôle, le choix qu'il devrait faire pour éviter à certains moldus l'asservissement. Il pensait leur créer une sorte de petit refuge, comme on le fait pour des orphelins… Le trio resta assez longtemps ainsi… cela apaisait Harry, ça lui faisait réellement du bien et Voldemort avait misé sur ça pour s'attirer ses faveurs pour la nuit qui allait suivre… Il envoya Draco ramener Ron et Hermione en cellule. Quand le blond arriva dans la chambre, il grimaça en voyant les trois Gryffondors enlacés et endormis. Il réfléchit au meilleur moyen de les réveiller sans mettre le brun en colère car le Lord espérait pas mal de choses suite à ce petit cadeau qu'il lui avait accordé. Finalement, il décida de réveiller Hermione et Ron dont le réveil entraînerait celui d'Harry.

o

Et ce fut ce qu'il fit. Quand Ron se réveilla et qu'il vit Draco, il se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes… et son geste brusque les réveilla tous.

o

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? Cracha Ron.

o

- Je vous ramène… et si le chaton du maître se montre très sage alors vous pourrez vous revoir ! Ironisa-t-il.

o

- Non, pas déjà ! Murmura Harry les yeux tristes.

o

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! Rit Draco. Bon, j'ai pas qu'ça à faire, donc vous vous magnez le train !

o

Ron et Hermione enlacèrent le brun qui essaya de leur sourire pour les rassurer, mais il ne réussit qu'à faire une grimace.

o

- Il faut être fort, Harry, lui fit Hermione.

o

**_" Le problème est que tu ignores contre quoi je me bats, Mione… comment peut-on se battre contre soi-même quand un côté est complètement opposé au fait de laisser le Lord Noir se rapprocher de toi et que l'autre n'attend que la prochaine rencontre avec lui… je devient schizophrène et personne ne le voit… qui dois-je laisser gagner ? Pourrais-je continuer ce combat éternellement ? Assurément, non… alors que dois-je faire ? Tuer la seule personne qui peut désormais décider de mon bonheur ? Tuer la personne qui est le père de mon enfant, bien qu'au début ce n'ait pas été ce que je désirais ?… Dois-je me sacrifier ou dois-je tout faire pour au contraire arriver à avoir un minimum de contrôle sur Voldemort ?…_**

**_o_**

**_Que quelqu'un m'aide… je vous en prie… Aidez-moi… que dois-je faire ?"_**

H  
HDH  
HDHDH  
HDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDHDH  
HDHDHDH  
HDHDH  
HDH  
H

A suivre et rev'

* * *

Petite note spéciale : allez voir le profile de Locaffnet http / www. fanfiction. Net / u/ 1015716 / ce qu'elle a fait tient tout simplement du génie, n'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur sa carte de localisation, peut-être pourrez-vous alors découvrir qu'il y a un auteur de qui habite juste à côté de chez vous !

Deuxième note : OS SSHP sur mon sky dispo !

Gros bisous à mes chers lecteurs

Je vous pose une question, qu'auriez-vous fait à sa place ? En connaissance de son passé et tout… ?

Le chapitre est court, mais c'était ça ou rien, je suis désolée ! Vraiment, mais disons qu'en ce moment, ça ne va pas fort… et je me disperse…

Merci à **Ishtar205 **d'avoir pris le temps de relire… vu que je ne le fais jamais, mdr kiss ma grande. NdB : Mais de rien, c'est un plaisir :b !

Ariane le 4 juillet 2006


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING : _Fic contenant des caractères homosexuels - homophobes et âmes sensibles s'abstenir !!! _**

**_Du reste, BONNE LECTURE_**

**

* * *

**

**LA CHUTE DE L'ANGE**

-_Chapitre 7_-

* * *

Le départ de ses deux meilleurs amis le rendait froid à l'intérieur… il était totalement perdu dans les lymbes d'un cauchemar qui oscillait entre deux directions. Il resta couché sur le lit qu'ils avaient tous les occupé précédemment. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était demeuré ainsi, mais un elfe de maison apparut. 

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda gentiment Harry.

- Le maître vous demande à sa table !

- Dis-lui que je ne mange pas de ce pain là !

L'elfe sembla terrorisé.

- Mais… mais le maître a dit que si Hippy ne ramenait pas Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur… Hippy recevrait des vêtements !

Harry soupira. De toute manière les elfes allaient être libérés. Mais prenant la pauvre créature en pitié, il accepta. Tout joyeux, Hippy conduisit Harry à la salle à manger principale. Le brun respira un bon coup et entra. Voldemort s'approcha de lui rapidement et le mena à un siège près du sien.

- Nous t'attendions, l'informa Tom.

- Il ne fallait pas, grinça Harry, furieux de se retrouver à la table de ses pires ennemis comme un invité.

- Voyons… range tes griffes et sois sage ! L'intima calmement Voldemort.

Harry haussa un sourcil totalement déconcerté, abasourdi même. La colère commença à monter. Et son aura se faisait de plus en plus puissante et oppressante.

-LUCIUS ! JE T'AVAIS CHARGE DE LUI BRIDER SES POUVOIRS !

- Mais je l'ai fait, Monseigneur ! Se défendit le mangemort.

Alors que tous s'étaient levés prêts à arrêter Harry, ce dernier se plia soudainement en deux. Un cri silencieux franchit ses lèvres et des larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Il avait l'impression qu'on le dépossédait de son souffle, comme si on l'avait frappé fort au niveau du ventre. Et il comprit…

- Le… le bé… le bébé… je…

Il tomba à genoux et s'allongea sur le sol dans la position du fœtus. Voldemort, inquiet au plus haut point pour lui et pour le bébé, se mit à sa hauteur. Il congédia toutes les personnes présentes sauf Lucius.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler.

- Je… je… je…

- TU QUOI, LUCIUS !

Le blond réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Et une information sur les grossesses mâles lui revint.

- Par Salazar ! Jura-t-il.

Il mit la paume de sa main sur le front d'Harry et l'autre sur son ventre, et ferma les yeux.

- _Que la magie qui a été bridée soit libérée ici et maintenant !_

- QU'AS-TU FAIT ? Cria Voldemort hors de lui.

- Je les ai sauvés, répondit précipitamment Lucius avant de recevoir un Doloris bien senti.

Le Lord avait gardé le silence pour lui permettre de continuer ses justifications.

- Le fœtus se développe grâce à la magie de la « mère » dans les grossesses mâles !

- Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé avant ?!? Cingla-t-il.

- Potter est le premier cas que je traite, Monseigneur. Je n'y avais pas pensé, répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il savait ce qui allait arriver. Voldemort leva sa baguette et lança le Doloris qui dura quinze secondes qui furent interminables pour Lucius.

- Si Harry ou l'enfant n'y survivent pas, tu subiras leur sort !

Lucius déglutit. Il n'avait jamais prié, puisque les sorciers n'avaient pour ainsi dire aucune religion mais il se surprit à penser à une entité supérieure qui avait leurs vies entre ses mains. Ainsi, il se réconfortait en se disant que si l'heure de Potter et du bébé n'était pas encore venue, la sienne non plus.

- Tu surveilleras son état de santé, dussé-je t'enchaîner à lui, tu m'entends Lucius ? Fit Voldemort d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Les membres du grand blond tremblaient encore du sortilège que lui avait lancé le Lord. Mais il se hâta de répondre par l'affirmative. Voldemort prit le corps frêle du brun dans ses bras et le ramena dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée.

- Tout ira bien, bel Ange… ne t'inquiète pas… tout ira bien ! Chuchota-t-il.

Lucius était complètement abasourdi par cette vision de lui-même que donnait Voldemort. Il n'hésitait pas à se montrer tendre avec Harry… mais dans le même temps, il se faisait ironique voire même sardonique. Et le brun qui n'avait pratiquement aucun self-control tombait dans le piège à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en public.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre et le Gryffindor fut déposé délicatement sur le lit. Ce dernier gémit dans l'inconscience qui l'avait pris juste avant que ne soit quittée la salle à manger. Lucius ne savait vraiment pas par quoi commencer. Il n'avait jamais eu à traiter un cas pareil.

- Qu'attends-tu, donc ? Questionna de façon bourrue Voldemort.

- Je… votre présence me rend nerveux… je suis désolé, je ne peux exercer normalement mon travail… je vous demande pardon, Monseigneur.

Voldemort était vraiment à deux doigts de frapper à mains nues cet homme qui se présentait devant lui en lui disant indirectement d'aller ailleurs que dans cette chambre. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire lui non plus. Alors, bon gré mal gré, il quitta la chambre d'Harry non sans un dernier regard en arrière sur le visage de cet ange déchu.

- Mais dans quoi je me suis encore fourré, moi… marmonna Lucius en lançant toute une batterie de sorts d'analyse pour connaître avec précision l'état du brun.

Harry commença à bouger après une dizaine de minutes d'inspection.

- Doucement, Potter ! Tu nous as fait une crise !

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Apparemment, Harry ne semblait absolument pas comprendre de quoi il retournait. Ses yeux papillonnèrent pour finalement s'ouvrir doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Pour faire court… le fœtus se nourrit de la magie du porteur lors d'une grossesse mâle. Il se trouve que je te l'ai bridée.

- En effet, répondit Harry. Et donc…

- Quand le fœtus n'a plus été en mesure de se nourrir du peu qu'il te restait, parce qu'il ne faut pas s'y tromper, on ne peut réduire totalement à rien la magie d'un sorcier, il s'est manifesté, d'où la douleur que tu as ressentie dans la Salle à manger, d'autant, que comme toute femme enceinte, le bébé peut se servir de la magie de sa mère et vice-versa !

Harry avait tendu l'oreille, quand le blond lui avait dit qu'on ne pouvait pas réellement enlever sa magie à un sorcier.

- Vous avez donc dû… débrider ma magie… n'est-ce pas ?

Lucius réfléchit à toute vitesse, il était évident que pour le moment Potter, était en pleine possession de ses moyens et qu'il était hors de question qu'il réussisse d'une quelconque façon à s'enfuir.

- Désolé de te décevoir, Potter… mais, ta magie, bien que présente ne peut être activée qu'en présence du Lord, mentit-il. Et seul le bébé peut s'en servir !

Des lueurs pas très rassurantes avaient fait leur apparition dans la prunelle de ses yeux.

- Vous croyez sincèrement que je vais vous croire ? Demanda Harry en s'avançant vers Lucius d'une démarche lente et confiante.

- C'est vrai… c'était un mensonge ridicule… mais une chose est sûre, Potter… tu es encore trop faible pour pouvoir utiliser correctement ta magie et tu risquerais de tuer l'enfant si tu tentais de t'enfuir…

Harry ricana.

- Si je tentais de m'enfuir… crois-tu que ton précieux Lord accepterait de me faire du mal en sachant que je porte son héritier ? L'héritier le plus puissant de Salazar Slytherin…

Les mâchoires de Lucius se contractèrent violemment.

- Tu ne partiras pas d'ici… dussé-je te maîtriser par la force et subir le courroux du maître !

- Gentil toutou ! Cracha Harry.

Le brun commença à partir, mais il sentit le bout de la baguette magique du grand blond dans le creux de ses reins.

- Allez-y…

Voyant la réticence de Lucius Malfoy, Harry le repoussa violemment. Lucius tomba à terre et Harry s'enfuit rapidement de la pièce qui lui avait été attribuée. Il tenta de trouver un chemin menant aux cachots. Il savait que l'alerte avait été donnée. Mais même si cela n'avait pas suffi à empêcher sa défaite lors de la grande bataille, il avait reçu un entraînement qui faisait qu'il était apte à une mission d'infiltration.

« _Il faut que je me calme_ » songea-t-il. « _Si je ne me trompe pas, je quitterai cet enfer avec Mione et Ron ce soir !_

_Mais tu parles d'un enfer… j'ai toujours été bien traité… _

_Ne commence pas, imbécile, avec ton indécision tu vas tout faire foirer ! Dès que les autres apprendront que tu es enceinte de Voldemort, ils auront tôt fait de te considérer comme un danger et un paria ! _

_C'est faux !_

_Tu en es sûr ? Ils tueront ton enfant… un danger qu'ils diront ! »_

Tout en débattant ainsi intérieurement, il arriva devant des cellules contenant toutes sortes de prisonniers.

- Harry ! Crièrent plusieurs personnes.

Ce dernier ouvrit leurs cellules assez rapidement. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que plusieurs mangemorts qui avaient été punis se trouvaient là aussi. Des espions, mais aussi de simples aspirants qui avaient mal accompli leur devoir et qui allaient trouver là le moyen de mieux se faire voir du Lord… en arrêtant Harry Potter !

- Allez-vous en ! Leur ordonna-t-il.

Ron et Hermione qui avaient déjà commencé à courir se retournèrent vers lui complètement abasourdis.

- QUOI ?!? Tu nous demandes de t'abandonner ?

- Je ne peux pas partir… trop de vies dépendent de moi, désormais… j'ai pu vous libérer… je vous en prie, allez-vous en !

- Naon ! Cria Ron. Comment oses-tu nous demander cela !

Les mangemorts présents furent trop surpris pour tenter de lui lancer un sort.

- Hermione…

La jeune fille ayant totalement confiance en Harry se remit à courir, entraînant Ron avec elle. Ce fut seulement alors que Harry remarqua que certains n'avaient pas quitté les cachots.

- Pourquoi…

Voldemort et certains généraux arrivèrent face à eux et les tinrent en joue. Les yeux de Voldemort brillaient d'une lueur meurtrière. Son regard captura celui d'Harry qui détourna rapidement le sien.

- Approche, ordonna Voldemort d'une voix froide.

Harry s'avança doucement. Le Lord l'empoigna au cou sans serrer, mais Harry sentait qu'il était vraiment sur le point de le faire. A la place, un collier en or blanc se matérialisa autour de son cou.

- Ceci… fait que tu ne pourras utiliser ta puissance si je ne le veux pas !

* * *

Je vous attends pour les reviews, le chapitre précédent a eu le plus faible nombres de reviews depuis la création de cette fic ! D'où le fait qu'elle n'ait pas été ma priorité... donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

A suivre…

Merci pour tes corrections Ishtar - Gros bisous

Biz Ariane


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

La Chute de l'Ange

Chapitre 8

* * *

En sentant les mains de Voldemort autour de son cou, Harry crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Il pouvait sentir l'aura quasi-meurtrière de son opposant. 

- Mangemorts… ramenez notre invité dans ses quartiers ! Fit-il d'une voix cassante.

Lucius, qui était présent, empoigna Harry par le bras sans que celui-ci ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour s'en défaire, tel un pantin désarticulé. Inutile de dire que le grand blond était furieux de s'être laissé avoir par le Survivant. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il se jura de le lui faire payer, en faisant évidemment attention à ce que son maître n'apprenne rien de tout cela. Ils étaient cinq à encadrer Harry. Le brun sentit le regard du Lord le suivre.

_« Il va sûrement attendre que nous soyons seuls pour me le faire payer… peu importe, j'ai fait ce qu'il me semblait être le mieux… je suis peut-être désarmé face à eux, mais je suis en paix avec ma conscience… »_

Voldemort avait décidé de mettre Harry en isolement pendant deux mois : seul Lucius passait pour vérifier que tout allait bien avec l'enfant. Mais le Lord surveillait ce dernier de très près : n'étant pas né de la dernière pluie il savait parfaitement que le blond allait chercher à se venger du comportement de son _amant_ pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait reçu une correction pour ne pas avoir su gérer le petit débordement du brun. Aussi, il l'avait bien mis en garde… s'il faisait du mal à Harry, il le tuerait sans état d'âme.

_Lucius était face à Voldemort. Un genou à terre en signe de soumission. Ses yeux étaient baissés et ses mains furieusement repliées. Voldemort le dominait de toute sa hauteur._

_- Je sais ce qu'il te passe par la tête mon vieil ami… la colère te fait baisser tes gardes ! Constata le Lord d'une voix entendue._

_Il tourna autour de son mangemort tel un prédateur prêt à mordre._

_- S'il devait arriver malheur à Potter et que j'apprenne que c'est de ton fait… je peux te jurer que tu sentiras passer la colère de Lord Voldemort…_

_Un long silence suivit cette menace. Mais le Lord le brisa pour être sûr que le message ait bien été reçu._

_- Ai-je été clair ? Questionna-t-il froidement._

_- Très clair, Monseigneur…_

_Voldemort devait bien se douter que malgré l'ordre clair et précis, si une occasion se présentait à lui, Lucius n'hésiterait pas à se venger en faisant passer son acte pour un accident. Néanmoins, il restait le seul médicomage fiable donc Voldemort n'avait d'autre choix que de lui confier la santé d'Harry et du bébé._

Durant ces deux mois, Harry avait pu exploiter le temps qui lui avait été donné… son choix était fait. Pas qu'il en doutait, mais il était clair qu'à partir de maintenant, seul son enfant et Voldemort compteraient. Même si pour cela il devait perdre son humanité. Il refusait que du mal soit fait à sa nouvelle famille. Alors il attendit patiemment que les deux mois passent. Si on y réfléchissait bien… son choix avait été fait en réalité le jour de l'évasion de ses amis puisqu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à quitter le manoir… certes, des vies étaient réellement entre ses mains, mais cela n'aurait pas dû l'empêcher de partir… et pourtant… Le regard trahi de Voldemort lui avait fait plus de mal que n'importe quel sort lancé par un mangemort… Pas un mot à son égard, pas même un geste, juste cet ordre qu'il avait donné _« Mangemorts, ramenez notre invité dans ses quartiers… »_ Ces mots n'avaient même pas été pour lui… pas d'insultes, rien…

Sa seule compagnie avait été son enfant qu'il sentait grandir de jour en jour… cela le rassurait parce que, quelque part, il n'était pas vraiment seul… cette présence au fond de lui, lui donnait la force de ne pas se laisser abattre… non… une fois qu'il serait à nouveau libre de circuler dans le manoir, il mettrait tout en œuvre pour regagner la confiance du Lord. Au début, il avait pensé prendre cette décision parce qu'il voulait garder la position qu'il avait auprès de lui… puis finalement, il s'était résolu à accepter ses sentiments naissants… il avait deviné depuis longtemps qu'il ne pourrait pas lutter… Ron et Hermione avaient relancé la machine le temps qu'il prenne la décision de les délivrer… mais après, il s'était senti vide… vide à l'intérieur… plus rien… plus de sentiments…

Il ne comptait plus les jours qu'il passait enfermé. Il restait couché sur le lit à ne rien faire. Son seul repère était le fait que tous les jeudis, Lucius Malfoy passait pour s'assurer que sa grossesse se passait bien.

- Vous m'en voulez ? Demanda Harry au bout cinq semaines.

Un regard noir lui répondit…

- D'après toi, Potter ? Ai-je l'air de t'en vouloir ?

- Oui.

- Bravo… bien deviné… il y aura bien un moment où tu seras isolé, Potter et crois-moi, je serai là pour en profiter…

- Vous ne me faites pas peur, Malfoy !

Le visage de Lucius se retrouva soudainement très près du sien.

- Vous devriez, pourtant… Monsieur Potter ! Fit-il en repassant au vouvoiement pour appuyer ses dires.

- Bien… je pense que vous avez fini… il est inutile que vous vous attardiez ici davantage !

- En effet !

Avec la même grâce que Severus Snape, Lucius partit dans un tournoiement de robes. Harry s'accouda à la fenêtre et regarda le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui. Des terres partout aux alentours. Il prit un livre sur son étagère et commença à le lire… un grimoire magique regorgeant d'incantations plus puissantes les unes que les autres qui s'était ouvert sous ses doigts. C'était ainsi que s'exerçait l'art de la magie… et c'était ainsi qu'il voulait l'utiliser… il se mit à étudier ce livre en long en large et en travers. Puis un soir… un mangemort entra dans sa chambre.

- Je suis ici sur les ordres du Lord, il m'envoie vous poser une question… désirez-vous rejoindre vos amis ou demeurer ici ?

- Dites-lui que je souhaite demeurer ici ! Qu'aussi longtemps qu'il me voudra à ses côtés… je le suivrai !

La déclaration de Harry avait quelque chose de solennel, comme s'il avait accepté d'appartenir au camp de Voldemort. Le mangemort parut déstabilisé mais n'en montra rien.

- Allez lui rapporter mes paroles… et qu'elles ne soient pas déformées ! Ordonna Harry d'une voix qu'il n'avait jamais utilisée jusque là.

Le mangemort inclina légèrement sa tête, reconnaissant en Harry l'égal de son maître.

- Bien, il en sera fait selon vos ordres !

Il était évident qu'Harry ne s'amuserait pas à tuer tout le monde à tout bout de champ, mais il était également évident qu'il ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour aider à nouveau des personnes de l'autre camp qui se seraient « égarés » en ces lieux. Il se rassit et reprit le grimoire. Il continua à étudier la magie… plus studieusement que jamais.

La porte s'ouvrit une semaine plus tard sur Voldemort, lequel était habillé d'une cape noire de voyage. Ses vêtements étaient sales. Et il semblait avoir une plaie au flanc gauche. Harry se précipita sur lui. Voldemort voulut le repousser et quitter la chambre… mais le brun ne le laissa pas faire.

- Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi… fit-il avec sollicitude. Je ne te ferai pas de mal !

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là… pourquoi je suis venu te voir toi au lieu de Lucius… souffla le Lord. C'était comme si tu m'appelais…

- Chut… calme-toi… laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, répéta Harry.

Le Survivant câlina tendrement le Lord comme s'il voulait l'apprivoiser. Et à force de paroles et de caresses, ce dernier finit par se laisser faire. Harry détacha lentement la cape sans gestes brusques. Il aida Voldemort à se coucher sur son lit. Son sang macula les draps.

- J'ai mal… souffla-t-il.

Harry était calme, il était sûr de ses gestes, comme s'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il fallait faire. Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais il attendrait que le Lord soit rétabli.

- Laisse-moi user de nos pouvoirs, demanda Harry.

Au début, Voldemort ne fit aucun geste, puis son bras se leva et toucha le collier qui brilla d'une lueur intense avant de redevenir terne.

- _Prends mes pouvoirs, avec ta bénédiction, multiplie leur force par trois… _Incanta-t-il.

Un Kriss se matérialisa dans la main de Harry. Les yeux du Lord s'ouvrirent de stupeur puis il les ferma. Il sentit une douce caresse sur sa joue, ce qui le força à les rouvrir.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal… murmura Harry. Ai-je donc à ce point perdu ta confiance ?

Voldemort se sentit grandement déconcerté par l'attitude d'Harry et par la tristesse qui transparaissait dans sa voix. Harry déchira le pull noir du Lord avec le poignard qui avait dû lui coûter une fortune. En voyant la plaie, son regard se durcit.Il matérialisa une poupée de chiffon à partir d'un drap qu'il prit dans sa salle de bains et revint dans sa chambre. Il posa une main dessus et une autre sur la plaie.

- _Que soit purifié le sang de cet organisme, par le toucher de cet exorcisme que le sommeil éternel s'occulte par la vie, que ce mal fatal soit transmis à cette poupée que personne ne va pleurer…_

Une lueur blanche enveloppa la main d'Harry et la plaie que Tom avait au flanc se résorba tandis qu'un trou se formait sur la poupée à l'endroit même de la blessure.

- _Endors-toi au son de ma voix…_

Les yeux du Lord papillonnèrent et finirent par se fermer. Harry hésitait entre le veiller et sortir de sa chambre pour réunir les mangemorts dans la grande salle de réception… puis au bout de cinq minutes, il se dit que le mieux serait d'attendre le réveil de Tom pour qu'ensemble ils annoncent la grande nouvelle, enfin… encore fallait-il que Voldemort l'accepte…

Fatigué d'être assis à le regarder dormir, Harry se coucha sur le flanc tout contre lui et fit passer un des bras du Lord autour de sa taille. Doucement, il se déplaça et prit le torse de son amant comme oreiller. Et lentement, au rythme de ses battements de cœur, il s'endormit… songeant à ce que la vie allait lui réserver…

A suivre…

* * *

je remercie : 

Caromadden, **Samara XX,** Lyly,** Moony103,** Rowane,** Lilou,** 666Naku,** Blueyeshot3, **NEPHERIA, **Xenane, **Egwene Al'Vere, **Crystal d'Avalon,** Tatsu-chan, **Hadesia, **Carie Myrrdrin, **Ange34(x2),** Daphlanote, **Verschwinden, **Ishtar205, **Nyo, **Annabelle, **Nanoushka,** DemiZ-Riddle, **Harrypottermanga, **Bybytte, **Crackos, **Litany Riddle, **Mika,** Harry-Gold-Child, **Dahud, **Pithy, **Mackensie, **Ewilan Potter,** Sissidu57500,** Vif d'or, **Kiki,** Elamrogue, **DLT**

**

* * *

Le prochain c'est pour "Prince des Ténèbres", ce weekend, je ne promets rien, mais vous avez vu un peu comment vos reviews ont remonté la cadence... j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire car il marque un tournant dans la vie d'harry... peut-être qu'il en prendra un autre... ou pas !**

les incantations sauf la dernière copyright Charmed !

en attendant à vos reviews...

gros bisous à tous

Ariane


	9. Chapter 9

La Chute d'un Ange

Chapitre 9

* * *

Le Lord dormit ainsi jusqu'au lendemain matin, Harry à ses côtés le veillant tendrement et se posant mille et une questions sur la blessure qu'il avait soignée tantôt. Mais ses pensées furent coupées par son réveil. Il ne bougea pas, laissant Voldemort se rendre compte de sa présence. Il savait pertinemment que le Lord avait voulu partir dans la soirée d'hier, et il devina que ce dernier aurait perdu ses repères le temps de quelques secondes.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Harry se retint à grande peine de ne pas sourire. Il avait réussi pour une fois à anticiper la réaction du sorcier. Voldemort regarda Harry comme s'il était tombé sur la tête car sa main droite était actuellement en train de jouer avec son cuir chevelu. Seul un petit sourire répondit à sa question implicite, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et se mit en position assise.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le petit brun.

- Tu es venu à moi blessé… répondit Harry au bout de quelques secondes de silence. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire en te soignant.

Un des sourcils de Voldemort s'arqua, révélant son scepticisme. Pourtant, il devait bien avouer que c'était ce qui s'était passé au vu de la poupée ayant un trou à la place du flanc : s'il se souvenait de quelque chose c'était bien de sa blessure.

- Comment as-tu fait pour me soigner ?

- Par la magie des Halliwell (N/A : Petit Crossing-over), ma magie… la grand-mère de ma mère faisait partie des matriarches Halliwell. Apparemment, la descendance a été rude parce que ça a sauté une génération, celle de ma grand-mère… puis ma tante… peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle elle déteste tant tout ce qui a rapport de près ou de loin avec la magie ! Et Dudley semble en être totalement dépourvu !

- Comment as-tu découvert tout cela ? Demanda le Lord soupçonneux.

- J'ai mis le temps que tu m'avais si _généreusement offert_ ! Le livre des Ombres s'est ouvert sous mes doigts… et pour être franc, je préfère la magie des incantations que la magie avec la baguette… mais j'ai hérité des deux, alors je les utilise comme je le peux… tu m'en veux d'avoir fouiner dans ta bibliothèque ?

Voldemort lui répondit par la négative mais avec une telle indifférence dans le ton. C'était bizarre parce qu'on aurait dit qu'avant l'événement, c'était le Lord qui courait après l'affection ou du moins l'attention d'Harry, et là c'était le contraire. Harry ne savait pas vraiment gérer la situation, et en même temps, Voldemort non plus n'avait pas su gérer la situation… et ils se retrouvaient là, tous les deux face à face, l'un ayant trahi l'autre…

Enfin, pour qu'il ait trahi, il aurait fallu qu'il fasse partie de son camp, ce qui n'était pas exactement le cas. Harry était plutôt dans sa phase de transition, ses amis étaient encore là à ces moments. Et il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de devenir le plus fidèle serviteur de Voldemort. Parce qu'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'il ne torturerait jamais personne… il savait pertinemment que c'était au-dessus de ses forces… et il osait espérer que le Lord en tienne compte.

Le Lord se leva. Harry soupira. Il aurait espéré que ce dernier reste avec lui, mais il avait évidemment beaucoup de choses à faire plus importantes que de rester avec un petit adolescent. Et cette pensée l'attrista.

- Mes mangemorts savent-ils que je suis là ? Questionna le Lord.

- Je l'ignore… je…

Le Lord n'en écouta pas plus et sortit de la pièce sans même un remerciement. Harry baissa la tête… après tout, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Il avait tout de même quelque part trahi la confiance que Voldemort avait placée en lui.

La fin des deux mois arriva enfin, au grand soulagement d'Harry. Voldemort n'était pas revenu dans sa chambre. La question qu'il se posait à présent était : que devait-il faire ? Il était évident que le Lord n'allait plus lui faire confiance. Le mangemort qui avait reconnu en lui l'égal du Lord le ramena dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée à son arrivée.

- Heu…

Le garde se retourna vers lui, un sourcil relevé attendant une question qui commençait à tarder. Finalement il se détourna pour continuer son chemin et sa mission, à savoir l'escorter, car seules les personnes présentes lors de l'évasion savaient ce qui était arrivé à Harry et il aurait été complètement invraisemblable de voir le brun se promener seul dans les couloirs.

- Avez-vous des nouvelles du Lord ? Demanda au final Harry.

- Son Altesse prépare son avènement ainsi que le vôtre s'il n'a pas changé d'avis vous concernant !

- Mon avènement ?!? Quelle est cette idée ?!?

- Je ne suis malheureusement pas en droit de vous répondre, mon cher… Sachez juste que cela se prépare tout doucement depuis le jour où votre ancien camp s'est rendu !

Harry avait tilté au mot « Altesse » : qui d'autre qu'un souverain se faisait nommer ainsi par ses sujets ? Mais si c'était réellement le cas, alors quel serait son rôle ? Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il s'écroula sur le lit… il se rendit compte que la personne qui l'avait escorté attendait… _un ordre_…

- Pourriez-vous aller me chercher le Livre des Ombres que j'ai oublié dans cette chambre ?

Le mangemort s'inclina.

Cette histoire d'avènement mettait les nerfs du brun en pelote, et cela se voyait : sa magie et celle du bébé crépitaient sans arrêt dans l'air sans jamais sortir puisque l'accord de Voldemort n'avait pas été donné. Harry aurait presque oublié le Lord s'il ne lui avait pas autant manqué.

Ce jour, un jeudi matin, Lucius passa pour vérifier l'état de sa grossesse… Harry en était à son quatrième mois et la présence du bébé commençait à se faire ressentir.

- Lucius, ne pensez-vous pas que mon ventre est trop gros pour un quatrième mois ? Questionna Harry.

Une lueur de panique passa dans les prunelles du médicomage, mais elle s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

- Je l'ignore, Potter ! Je ne suis pas un spécialiste dans les grossesses mâles, et je ne m'occupe de toi que sous les ordres de mon Lord ! Cracha-t-il.

- Vous feriez mieux de modérer votre ton, Monsieur ! Dit alors son désormais garde du corps.

C'était un soulagement pour Harry que Voldemort ait désigné ce mangemort pour veiller à sa sécurité, il le prenait comme un signe qu'il comptait pour lui… ou du moins que le bébé comptait… Cette pensée le rendit morose… mais après tout, c'était bien ce mangemort qui était venu dans sa chambre pendant la punition pour lui demander vers qui se tournait son allégeance.

Lucius regarda le mangemort de façon glaciale.

- Me dicteriez-vous mes actes ? Demanda ingénument le blond.

- Nullement, Sir Malfoy… je faisais juste remarquer qu'il serait mieux que votre ton se fasse moins, disons, irrespectueux !

- Ainsi, Potter aurait besoin d'un avocat ?

Harry allait répondre, mais la main de l'autre le fit taire.

- Faites attention, Sir Malfoy… je pourrais laisser circuler une rumeur qui vous empêcherait non seulement d'exercer, mais en plus qui vous destituerait de votre rang de mangemort de premier ordre !

Lucius ne savait s'il devait rire de cette menace, ou se fâcher justement parce que cet avorton osait le menacer. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre Harry pour l'instant, pas qu'il n'ait pas essayé, mais il était peu patient, et voyant la garde plus que rapprochée du brun – dix mangemorts dissimulés et un seul en contact avec lui – il s'était dit qu'il ferait mieux de se contenter de leurs joutes verbales quotidiennes… mais non, même là on lui gâchait son plaisir… bah, de toute manière… avec ce qu'il préparait… Et le mieux c'était que si jamais ça se savait, il pourrait faire semblant de ne rien savoir… Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Pas la peine de monter sur vos grands chevaux, Monsieur le protecteur de la mère porteuse. Je m'en vais de toute façon, j'ai fini mon office… Au déplaisir…

Harry se redressa difficilement. Mais son visage montrait qu'il était en colère.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé m'exprimer ? S'exclama Harry.

- Parce qu'il vous faudra apprendre tôt ou tard qu'une personne de la haute société, comme vous le serez bientôt, ne doit pas s'abaisser à répondre ouvertement à ce genre de personne !

- Je décide seul à qui je dois répondre et à qui je ne le dois pas ! S'écria Harry.

- Vous seriez rentré dans son jeu !

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire de toute manière ?

Le mangemort toujours couvert ne fit que baisser la tête.

- Ma mission est de veiller sur vous et de vous apprendre à vous tenir un minimum, ce que vous semblez incapable de faire !

- Je ne vous donne pas ce droit ! S'exclama Harry outré. Ca suffit, DEHORS !

Le mangemort s'inclina et sortit.

* * *

Harry en était à son sixième mois de grossesse. Et tout allait de mal en pis. En effet, Voldemort n'était pas revenu le voir depuis ce fameux soir. Et cela déprimait Harry plus que tout. Il étudiait assidûment la magie des Halliwell pour en être reconnu comme l'héritier légitime…

Epuisé, Harry s'endormit sur son lit à baldaquin. Malheureusement pour lui, le Lord passa justement cette nuit-là. Voldemort en le voyant, n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller. Il ne fit que s'asseoir au bord du lit en le regardant dormir… il savait qu'Harry n'était pas et ne serait jamais le compagnon parfait… mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler aussi qu'il avait fait confiance pour la première fois et que cette confiance avait été bafouée, piétinée…

_« Après tout, s'était-il dit, après tout ce que je lui ai fait, on pourrait dire que c'est un juste retour des choses… mais voilà, quand ça vous arrive, ça ne fait vraiment pas plaisir… ça fait même plutôt mal !... »_ Après cette réflexion, il avait convenu avec lui-même de laisser du temps à Harry pour que sa décision soit claire, nette et précise… Malgré ce que lui avait répété Angel – nom de code du mangemort responsable de la garde rapprochée d'Harry – il avait vraiment peur de se tromper encore une fois… et en tant que Mage Noir, cela ne devait plus se reproduire car ses alliés comme ses ennemis pourraient profiter de sa faiblesse pour le faire tomber, ce qui était inconcevable…

- Harry… chuchota-t-il. Que va-t-il nous arriver, maintenant ?

Voldemort soupira. Sa main avait dérivée sur la cicatrice qu'il avait faite au jeune homme il y a de cela seize ans… Son sourire se fit triste…

- Serons-nous ensemble ou devrais-je régner seul sur le Royaume-Uni ? C'est à toi de décider petit ange…

Le lord se leva après s'être rendu compte qu'il était resté dans la chambre de Harry plus que de raison. Il fit venir à lui une plume et un parchemin où il écrivit une note à l'intention du brun.

_Harry,_

_Sois demain dans la salle principale du Manoir… Habille-toi de tes plus beaux vêtements qui te seront amenés par Diwie ton Elfe de Maison attitrée… Cette fois, Harry… il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible… tu devras choisir clairement… _

_Si tu te présentes face à moi demain, je ne te donnerai pas l'occasion d'aller à l'encontre de ma volonté à nouveau !_

_Lord V.

* * *

_

_**A suivre…**_

Question : Qui voulez-vous que soit ce mangemort si près de Voldemort et en même temps d'Harry… en sachant qu'Harry ne le connaît pas !

Merci à Ishtar pour sa correction TT : que ferai-je sans toi, mdr

Gros bisous

Merci à tous mes lecteurs, mais surtout à :

Caromadden, **Karasu666**, Ewilan Potter, **Efriliane,** Jully Reed, **Daphlanote,** Lyly, **NEPHERIA, **666Naku, **Petite-abeille,** fan de fanfic, **mariL, **Bybytte, **Goblin des Mines,** DLT, **I-am-Lady-Voldemort,** HarryPotterManga,** Anabelle,** Gally-chan,** Blueyeshot3, **Juste moi, **Crystal d'Avalon,** Xenane, **Ange34(x3),** Procne Aesoris, **Superluna-Slash, **La-Shinegami, **Rowena,** Zaika, **Lilou,** Yume-Chan05, **Sekairdame, **Vif d'or, **Mika, **Ishtar205, **Celine.sLineC-Line,** Gdark, **Loriane,** Harry-Gold-Child, **Sandra**


	10. Chapter 10

Petite note d'abord : (pour ceux que ça intéresse, lol)

1/ Je suis désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps, mais je cherche à avoir mon bac s avec mention bien minimum et pour cela il faut travailler tout de même un minimum, de même j'ai été prise par mes dossiers d'inscription ! Eh oui, l'année prochaine je veux entrer en prépa intégrée dans une école d'ingénieur, donc il faut un dossier en béton !

Mais bon, après le bac, c'est-à-dire vers le 10 juin, ça reprendra vite le rythme de parution.

2/ Le chantage de DLT m'a faite bien rire, et je souhaite autant que vous avoir la suite de sa fic ! Cependant je vous rassure, ce n'est pas suite à cet _odieux_ chantage que je publie ! MDR ça se fait pas tu sais imagine que j'aurais voulu l'arrêter ou un truc du genre ! Pauvre de nous, nous n'aurions plus eu la suite TT ! bah aller, de toute façon je trouve également que malgré mes révisions et mon travail je prends trop de temps… en ce moment, le temps est très précieux, trop précieux ! Enfin… **DLT je te dédie ce dernier chap de la Chute !** Eh oui, vous avez bien lu, le dernier chap de ce premier arc !

3/ Ishtar205, je suis désolée d'avoir publié sans ta B-lecture, mais je suis sûre que tu me comprendras, chuis vachement trop en retard ! Cependant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais tout de même une B-lecture si ça te dérange pas ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzouxxxxxxxx

4/ Bah y'a pas de quatrième note, juste BONNE LECTURE à tous et à toutes et merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout ce premier arc ! Gros bisous à tous et à toutes !

* * *

LA CHUTE DE L'ANGE

Chapitre 10

* * *

A son réveil, il tomba directement sur la missive mise en évidence par le Lord. Fébrile, il se leva et alla se laver. Il ne savait pas à quelle heure il fallait qu'il soit présent.

- Diwie…

L'Elfe apparut dans un « pop » surprenant. Elle se prosterna face à lui en prenant bien garde de ne pas rencontrer le regard de son maître. Et Harry comme pour Dobby ne voulait pas d'une telle relation de maître à serviteur, non… il lui demanda gentiment de se relever et de ne pas hésiter à le regarder… il lui dit qu'il n'était pas un maître… qu'il était juste Harry… et que lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, cette dernière pouvait lui parlait comme à une personne égale. Diwie n'était pas une elfe courageuse… et bien qu'Harry lui ai donné autant de droit, elle s'en tint à son plus grand malheur à cette forme de respect craintif…

- Bien, soupira-t-il. Sais-tu à quelle heure ton maître souhaite me voir dans la Grande Salle ?

- A dix heures très précises, maître, répondit-elle de sa petite voix couinante. Diwie a préparé vos vêtements et votre bain, rajouta-t-elle.

Il la suivit sans faire d'histoire. Il prit son bain et quand il eut fini, Diwie le parfuma, lui montra ses vêtements et les bijoux qui étaient associés. Quand il se regarda dans le miroir il ne se reconnut pas. Le Lord avait choisi une tunique blanche aux attaches et aux coutures or. Les seuls bijoux qu'il portait étaient un fin collier en platine qui mettait magnifiquement son cou en valeur, le collier de contrôle ayant été rendu invisible par Diwie. Il se demanda le pourquoi de tout cet attirail, mais il ne posa pas de questions sachant pertinemment qu'elles seraient malvenues. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que le Lord voulait le voir, et il en était heureux. Seulement les paroles de son « garde du corps » lui revenaient en mémoire « _le Lord prépare son avènement et le vôtre_ » Quand il sortit de sa chambre, il fut surpris de tomber sur un cortège de six mangemorts élégamment habillés et non masqués et de leurs moitiés … des robes qui coûtaient très chers et qui était vraiment très belles. Même s'il était surpris, Harry n'en dit rien.

- Monsieur Potter, nous sommes là pour vous escorter jusqu'à la Grande Salle où vous avez apparemment décidé de vous rendre !

Les six mangemorts accompagnés de leurs moitiés s'inclinèrent devant lui. Harry déglutit. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à toutes ces marques de souveraineté. Mais quelque chose lui disait que cela allait changer ! Quand ils marchèrent dans le château, Harry se rendit compte de l'effervescence qui s'en était emparé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait autant de monde et surtout si bien habillés, comme pour un grand événement. Ses entrailles commencèrent à se nouer.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Un des mangemorts se retourna vers lui l'air franchement étonné.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant Milord ?

Harry fronça les sourcils à cette appellation. Jamais les mangemorts n'avaient été si révérencieux, si respectueux… Le mangemort qui avait parlé se détourna de lui en haussant les épaules. Mais Harry n'était pas prêt à laisser couler.

- Au courant de quoi…

- Je suis désolé, Milord, mais si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vous a pas mis au courant c'est qu'il souhaite garder cela secret… ou tout du moins… une surprise ! Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je m'excuse d'avance de ne pas répondre à vos questions…

- Très bien… marmonna Harry.

Ils arrivèrent devant la Salle Principale du Manoir. Elles s'ouvrirent lentement faisant apparaître une assemblée de personnes… c'étaient les favoris et leurs familles et évidemment, Voldemort. Ils se levèrent à son entrée et s'inclinèrent. Le Lord ne fit que le saluer tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur le magnifique corps de son compagnon… son ventre joliment rond de ses six mois de grossesse. Il avait bien fait de choisir ces habits, ils le mettaient incroyablement bien en valeur.

- Viens à moi, ordonna doucement Voldemort en tendant sa main vers lui.

La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra imperceptiblement. La gorge nouée par l'émotion et les hormones jouant aussi, il s'avança vers le Lord et prit la main qui était tendue.

- Je ne ferai pas un beau et grand discours sur les sentiments que je te porte… Harry… après mure réflexion, je te demande de devenir mon égal…

Harry crut qu'il allait s'évanouir… ce n'était pas demandé avec les mots adéquats pour une telle situation, et il n'y avait aucun romantisme dans ses paroles. Mais le geste était là… _Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort alias Le Plus Grand Mage Noir du XXème siècle le voulait lui, comme égal…_ C'était déjà un pas non ? Et puis se serait mentir de dire qu'il ne le voulait pas… sa situation était assez précaire tiraillé entre l'amour qu'il portait à ses amis et l'amour qu'il portait à son enfant et cette étincelle qui ne cessait de grandir envers Lui… Il ne pouvait nier le fait que le Lord s'était évertué à faire de son adolescence un Enfer… mais tout était là… En devenant son égal, son allié, il affirmait sa décision, et il choisissait son nouveau camp… Il se rendit compte que tous attendaient sa réponse. Il s'apprêtait à parler mais le Lord le fit taire d'un mouvement de la main…

- Avant tout ça…

Il leva sa baguette et pointa le bout sur le collier qu'Harry portait depuis l'évasion de ses amis. Une vive chaleur se propagea le long de son cou et le collier se détacha tombant lourdement à terre. Totalement abasourdi, le brun porta ses mains à son cou, seul le collier en platine restait.

- Je veux que tu saches que quelle que soit ta décision, tu es libre… enfin… tu seras libre après avoir donné naissance à l'enfant !

Une colère sourde monta en lui. Des verres se cassèrent et un petit vent commença à souffler…

- Tu me demandes. De choisir. Entre la Liberté et notre enfant ? Mon Enfant… celui que j'ai porté pendant plus de six mois…

Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues et le visage du Lord se referma, pourquoi ? Parce que Harry ne voyait dans sa déclaration, certes maladroite… mais déclaration tout de même que la liberté contre le bébé… alors qu'il venait de lui proposer le bébé, la liberté et… lui… Harry essaya de partir, mais une force le retint… une force qu'il analysa comme celle de son enfant. Sa colère retomba et une tristesse sans nom l'envahi. Les personnes présentes partirent laissant les deux hommes seuls dans la pièce.

- Alors pendant tout ce temps tu n'as vu en moi qu'un corps qui portait tes héritiers ? A quoi je m'attendais, continua-t-il douloureusement… après tout, tu es incapable d'aimer… tu es… Lord Voldemort.

Il avait craché les derniers mots. Le dit Lord l'agrippa au bras, leurs regards s'affrontèrent, l'un hargneux, l'autre glacial.

- N'as-tu rien écouté à ce que j'ai dit ? Gronda le Lord. Je ne suis pas homme à faire des déclarations d'amour ! Si c'est ce que tu cherches, tu es mal tombé !

- Comment peux-tu affirmer avoir des sentiments pour moi après le « tu seras libre après avoir donné naissance à l'enfant » ?

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Harry, je t'aurais déjà enchaîné à moi pour la vie, de gré ou de force, à ce moment là, j'aurais plutôt dit de force ! Mais je te l'ai demandé…

- Demandé quoi ? Tu m'as demandé d'être ton égal pas autre chose !

Le Lord souffla de dépit. Et Harry que quelque chose lui avait échappé. Il se répéta les phrases de Tom dans sa tête…

- Tu me demandais de… de t'épouser ? Osa questionner Harry.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux de peur de voir la moquerie et le cynisme sur son visage. Mais ce fut une douce et forte main qui lui saisit délicatement le menton.

- Ne ferme pas les yeux Harry… C'était en effet ce que je te demandais !

Malgré une bouffée de chaleur qui remontait le long de son échine, il ne put se résoudre à ça ! Oui, le Lord n'était pas homme à faire des déclarations, mais au moins pour ça, il voulait quelque chose fait en bonne et due forme. Pas besoin de fleurs partout, d'oiseaux, d'angelots… juste que le Lord le formule vraiment.

- Tu ne crois pas que si tu me l'avais demandé directement au lieu de camoufler ta demande par des synonymes pas très synonymes, je t'aurais répondu correctement et que je ne serais pas passé à côté de la question ? Ironisa Harry.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es trop naïf !

- Je ne le suis pas !

- Si tu l'es… répliqua presque tendrement le Lord.

- Je ne polémiquerai pas de ça avec toi ! Cingla Harry vexé. Et puis d'abord tu me demandes ça après quoi… presque quatre mois de silence radio… tu m'étais revenu blessé… j'étais mort d'inquiétude !

Le Lord prit le petit brun dans ses bras. Ce n'était mais alors pas du tout son habitude de se montrer tendre, mais il sentait qu'il le perdrait s'il ne faisait pas un effort.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je peux t'affirmer que j'ai souffert de ton absence à mes côtés… je m'étais en quelques sortes habitué à t'avoir près de moi… Harry, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous… ne me dis pas que je suis le seul à le sentir… je te le redemande une fois encore, sans faux-semblants… Acceptes-tu de m'épouser, de siéger à mes côtés sur le trône du Royaume-Uni, d'élever nos enfants… acceptes-tu de me laisser te montrer que j'ai un cœur… cœur qui ne s'ouvre que pour toi ?

- Nos enfants ? Tu en veux combien ?

- Trois ou quatre… réponds, je t'en prie… ne me fais pas plus attendre…

- Il serait si simple de piétiner ce que tu mets à mes pieds, sourit tendrement Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le Lord pensa en effet que telle la situation était présentée, le brun l'avait habilement mené à dévoiler ses sentiments. Mes son regard était beau… tellement lumineux…

- Je ne te promets pas qu'on ne va plus se disputer, je suis réaliste, ta façon de régner n'est pas la mienne… mais je sens au fond de moi une étincelle qui ne cesse de grandir… Je veux nous rendre heureux… nous aussi nous avons le droit à notre part de bonheur… j'accepte, MonSeigneur, avec joie et honneur, de savoir que je suis le seul à avoir pu toucher votre cœur de glace !

Harry glissa un genou à terre. Malgré tout, il voulait faire dans les traditions, et celles-ci voulaient que la/le prétendant(e) d'un futur souverain s'agenouille pour montrer que malgré tout, le souverain restait son Seigneur…

- Ca suffit, relève-toi… je veux que tu sois mon égal Harry, tu n'as pas à t'agenouiller devant moi… ce serait plutôt à moi de le faire… pour te remercier d'être là… Mais trêve de Hufflepuffisme… je sais que cela est soudain, mais la cérémonie est pour maintenant… que ce soit le couronnement ou le mariage…

- D'où la tenue… mais que ce serait-il passé si j'avais refusé ? Demanda curieusement Harry.

- Alors je t'aurais fait ramener à tes appartements, j'aurais fait préparer tes affaires pour la destination de ton choix, je me serais fait couronner, et je t'aurais courtisé…

Harry haussa un sourcil amusé.

- Hum… cette perspective me semble alléchante ! Marmonna pensivement Harry.

- Nan ! Bouda le Lord. Tu es à moi maintenant, corps et âme, pour le cœur j'y travaille !

Harry ne démentit en rien ce que venait de dire le Lord. Tom prit sa main gauche et glissa un anneau à son annulaire, un simple anneau en platine pas de pierres, il était un homme il connaissait les goûts des hommes…

- Allons-y !

Harry acquiesça. Le cortège les entoura et ils se dirigèrent dans un bel ensemble vers l'autel et l'assemblée de sorciers de la haute société prévu à cet effet. La présence d'Harry avait été gardée secrète, donc nombreuses furent les personnes à hyperventiler en les voyant passer, le Lord avec un bras possessif autour de la taille d'Harry et puis son ventre ne passait pas non plus inaperçu. Les deux partis semblaient rayonner… Harry remarqua la présence de son garde du corps personnel…

- Qui est-ce Tom ?

Le Lord regarda la personne qui était désignée et fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas Harry… pourquoi ?

- Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas assigné à ma protection ?

- Non, Harry… je ne sais pas qui c'est… enfin voyons, je le saurai sinon ! On verra ça tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça soucieux… il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ils se présentèrent tous les deux devant le mage marieur. Deux heures que la cérémonie durait… deux longues heures arriva enfin l'échange des vœux et la question fatidique.

- Si quelqu'un dans l'assemblée a des raisons de s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais !

Le Lord était sûr que personne n'aurait le cran de s'exprimer. Pourtant, une personne le fit. Un silence craintif s'étendit sur les personnes présentes.

- Continuez la cérémonie, ordonna le Lord.

- C'est contraire à… il faut laisser cette personne s'exprimer…

Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur se leva et fit face à l'impudente personne.

- Dévoilez donc votre identité !

- Je suis votre successeur, Milord ! Dit la personne avec toute l'ironie possible.

La personne claqua des mains. Un quart de l'assemblée se leva et dévoila armes blanches et baguettes magiques. Et sans que personne ne le voie, quelqu'un courut derrière le Lord et le poignarda dans le dos. Des cris s'élevèrent, Harry sentait son cœur se serrait fortement. C'était comme dans un cauchemar, il vit son homme s'effondrer sous ses yeux. Un rire s'éleva. Harry se leva et courut vers Tom en criant son prénom. C'était la panique générale. Il le prit dans ses bras. Une personne s'arrêta en face de lui…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Harry trembla… alors c'était ainsi que ça allait se terminer… ? Il leva les yeux près à regarder en face la personne qui le tuerait… Cependant, il tomba sur son « protecteur ».

- Elevez un bouclier autour de vous, je vous prie ! Ayez foi en moi…

Harry fit ce qui était demandé sans opposer de résistance. Il se sentait si vide… si mal… la personne retira sa capuche et la respiration d'Harry se coupa. Il mit une main à son cœur… il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister à autant d'émotions… La personne lui sourit. Elle était grande, son visage était fin, ses pommettes étaient délicatement dessinées, sa peau blanche contrastait avec la couleur de ses cheveux… Et ses yeux… ses yeux… vert tellement vert, unique… elle portait le même collier que portait présentement Harry… mais sa prestance venait indéniablement d'une autre personne.

- Tout se passera bien, maintenant… chuchota-t-elle.

Elle mit sa main autour de la blessure du Lord, une vive lumière l'entoura.

- Prenez soin de lui, exilez-vous quelques années, le temps qu'il soit à nouveau prêt à affronter l'usurpateur… Prenez soin de votre famille… et reprenez ce qui est vôtre ! Ma mission ici est terminée…

- Est-ce que vous êtes…

Elle lui sourit tendrement et acquiesça. Elle plaça sa main au-dessus d'elle et elle disparut comme par enchantement. Harry prit la parole.

- Ecoutez… que tous ceux qui étaient nos fidèles se camouflent parmi la foule… viendra le temps où nous reviendrons… nous récupérerons les pouvoirs… mais jusqu'à ce jour, je vous demande de rester cacher, de faire des rapports scellés… ne craignez pas l'adversité, combattez dans l'ombre… je vous en fais ici et maintenant le serment, vous serez récompensés au-delà de vos espérances… Et les traîtres paieront ! Je vous dis donc à bientôt mes amis !

Il rassembla tous ses pouvoirs pour aller outre les protections contre le transplanage. Et tout comme la jeune femme, ils disparurent dans la cohue générale…

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

Hello, je vous dis un grand bonjour, et je vous demande encore une fois de m'excuser pour ce retard… ne me tuez pas, parce que je vous donne rendez-vous pour la suite qui s'intitulera : « And the Angel Will Rise Again » en référence à la magnifique fic de SamaraXX que je salue… n'hésite pas à me dire si tu veux que je change de titre !

BISOUS A TOUS et MERCI beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de m'avoir suivi !

Je republierai ce chap beta-lecté par les soins d'Ishtar205


	11. Partie 2

Coucouu

Et Bonne année 2009 :)  
Avec cette nouvelle année, je vous apporte de mes news à moi :P  
Non, je ne suis pas morte

A suivre d'ici la fin de mes partiels la suite de la chute de l'ange nommée "And the Angel will rise again" en clin d'oeil à SamaraXX qui doit m'avoir oubliée avec le temps :P

La suite de prince qui se fait tjrs attendre j'en suis navrée...  
Je mettrai tout en même temps c'est a dire la semaine prochaine ;)

Normalement 2009 = COME BACK le VRAI !

A venir aussi "le futur"

Bisouxx la compagnie  
Je vous aimeeeee  
Merci d'être toujours là


End file.
